El nacimiento de una pareja
by Chobbitsu Solitaria
Summary: Este Fic se trata en si de la vida amorosa entre goku,Milk, y todas las chicas que aparecen en la historia de Dragon Ball profundiza la vida de ellas.
1. El rompimiento

El nacimiento de una pareja.  
  
Cápitulo1  
  
El rompimiento  
  
Todo los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Akira Toriyama  
  
Oh rayos!!!! Porque tengo quehacer lo que esa mujer patética me diga!!!! .- Vegeta comienza a quitarse sus ropas, aun molesto abre la llave del agua caliente. Rápida mente se mete a la bañera cierra sus ojos y se relaja, en eso se escuchan un golpeteo.  
  
.-Vegeta puedo pasar vengo a dejarte ropa limpia. .-Pasa. .-Voy a dejar tu ropa sucia en la lavadora aquí te dejare algo con que te cambies. .-ahh haz lo que quieras y no vuelvas a interrumpirme, me escuchaste!!!!!! .-Ash!!! Si si lo que tu digas. .-Esa mujer no me deja en paz ni un solo segundo.  
  
Al salir de un placentero baño Vegeta coge su toalla y se mira en el espejo para arreglarse cuado voleta a su izquierda se da cuenta de la ropa que le dejo Bullma.  
  
.-Pero que rayos es esto??????????!!!!!!!!! .-BULLMA .- sale del baño solo con la toalla cubriendole la parte inferior.- PUEDES DECIRME QUE RAYOS ES ESTO NO VOYA PONERME ESTO, UN PRINCIPE SAIYA NO SE VA A PONER ESTO!!. .-Calma calma es lo único que encontre tu dices si te pones eso o andas semidesnudo!.- Bullma se refiere a el con un toque de picardía. .-GRRR!!! Eso me pasa por convivir con humanos inferiores a mi. Bullma rie traviesamente junto con Yamsha.  
  
Al atardecer. .-Ya te vas Yamsha, porque?. .-Debo ir a entrenar he descuidado un poco mis entrenamientos. Bullma se acerca a el para darle el acostumbrado beso de despedida.- que te vaya bien. .-Yamsha sonrojado le corresponde el beso terminando con una sonrisa. .-que descanses bullma.-sale corriendo no dejando de mirar a bullma, mientras que de una ventana Vegeta se encuentra observando la escena.- PATETICO!!.-diciendo esas palabras tratando de ignorar lo que vio y alejándose de ese lugar.  
  
Bullma entra a la casa con una sonrisa mientras que vegeta se le atraviesa dirigiendo su camino a donde esta su cápsula de entrenamiento. .- Vas a ir a entrenar Vegeta? .-Si y no te interesa!!! .-Sabes que estoy muy feliz para que trates de arruinarme el momento. .-Felicidad, bah!! No hables de estupideces, eso no sirve!!! .-agh!!! Ya cállate claro tu no conoces esa palabra un alienígena como tu nunca conocerá esa palabra ni mucho menos esos sentimientos!!. .-A mi no me importa y tampoco me sirven eres tan patetica. .-Ash!!!!.- se voltea con enfado y se dirige corriendo a su cuarto.- Ese bobo no va arruinar mi momento feliz una chica linda como yo debe estar siempre feliz.  
  
Mientras vegeta va de camino a su capsula de entrenamiento reflexivo por las palabras de la mujer.- Tu nunca conoceras esos sentimientos.. Porque habría de conocerlos, nunca me han servido.- sin darle mas importancia prosiguió su camino. A la mañana siguiente.  
  
Bullma se encontraba tratando de comunicarse con Yamsha. AHHHH porque no entra.- vamos!!! 5.4.. (el teléfono sonaba ocupado).- AAh rayos!!! Sera mejor que me ocupe en otras cosas y volveré a intentar mas tarde.-Bullma salia de su habitación y se encontró a su papá. Hija porfavor te encargarias de revisar estos planos es para el nuevo proyecto que tenemos. .-Claro que si papá.- La cara alegre de la chica se desvaneció rápidamente cuando escuchó un grito.  
  
QUE NADIE ATIENDE AQUÍ TENGO HAMBRE!!!! .-Es ese mal nacido otra ves.- .-Se amable hija con nuestros invitados yo iré al laboratorio.  
  
Bullma molesta se dirige hacia la cocina con un sentimiento de querer morder a la primera persona que se encuentra en su camino.  
  
.-Y ahora que quieres porque tanto escandalo.- .-Que en este lugar no atienden.- Sentado vegeta habla con mucha arrogancia. .-Con tal de que cierres tu bocota ahorita te sirvo el desayuno. .-Vaya hasta que entiendes el mensaje mujer. .-Si vamos a estar en este lugar los dos será mejor que cierres tu bocota entiendes!!. -Yo me cayo si yo quiero. Bullma rápidamente ordeno a su máquina que preparara los alimentos, mientras ella se sentó en la misma mesa que vegeta teniendo en su rostro una mirada molesta, vegeta la miro de reojo, en ese momento se escucho el timbre de la máquina informando que la comida estaba lista.  
  
.-Vaya que pesadez.-Bullma sirvió el desayuno a vegeta mientras aprovechaba y ella tambien desayunaba con el. .-Vegeta probo un bocado inmediatamente dijo.- que rayos es esto ni para eso sirves ni para servir bien un buen deayuno!!!!! Bullma golpeo la mesa con furia.- Que fue lo que me acabas de decir maldito alienígena, .-Las mujeres de mi planeta si sabían atender esas si que eran mujeres bueno no se puede esperar mucho de las terrestres .-Repíteme eso y te juro que .. .-Me juras que mocosa, solo basta que mueva un solo dedo para eliminarte. .-Agghh!!! Ah si pues no te tengo miedo!!!! Ya no tengo hambre me voy!!. .-Que bueno así me como también tu plato.  
  
Maldito!!Maldito!!!1...Maldito sea esa mal nacido, ahhh fui una tonta la haberlo dejado entrar. Mejor me voy hacer mi trabajo.  
  
Después de un par de días la atmósfera que residía en ese lugar era totalmente irrespirable puesto que la convivencia entre Bullma y Vegeta era cada ves insoportable, Yamsha casi no la iba a visitar muy seguido cosa que a Bullma le preocupaba y la hacia sentirse sola, pasaban los días y ella era la única que le llamaba generalmente siempre estaba ocupada y cuando le llamaba solo era rápidamente diciéndole que le hablaría mas tarde y aunque Bullma siempre se quedaba esperando las llamadas de Llamas, nunca hablaba, situación la cual además de entristecerla o a veces enojarla, siempre se hacia preguntas, de el porque su novio la dejaba tan descuidada. Un día decidió llamarle desde temprano. .-Haber esperemos que esta vez el tonto de Llamas conteste, mas le vale que lo hago o si no se las vera conmigo.. (mientras escuchaba dos tonos hasta que alguien le contesto el telefono).. Bueno Yamsha que te has creido yoo.. .-Hola .Bullma .. .-He! Que!!Pooal eres tu, porfavor comunicame inmediatamente con Yamsha. .-Este Bullma veras es que Yamsha no esta. .-Que que esats diciendo!! A donde fue. .-Lo que pasa es que..- En ese instante de fondo se escuchaban la risa de varias chicas).- .-Pooal que fue eso?? Quien esta hay? .-No nadie Bullma. Inmediatamente Bullma colgó el teléfono.- Ese Canalla Cínico, de seguro esta con alguien..- Rápidamente Bullma se alisto preparo una nave de la corporación y salio disparada con dirección hacia donde se localizaba Yamsha. Vegeta solo escucho un rapido y fugaz ruido de la nave donde iba a Bullma.- Y ahora donde ira esa mujer, bueno donde vaya no me importa!!!.- Cosa que siguió entrenando.  
  
Departamento de Yamsha..  
  
.-Oh si nenas claro que si me veran jugar la semana que viene.- .-Yamsha eres tan apuesto, daria todo por ser tu novia. .-Concedido muñeca tu quieres serlo, pues ya lo eres jajajaja. Pooal preocupado al ver la actitud que tenía Yamshase acerco a el diciendo: No esta bien que hagas esto!!! Acaba de hablar Bullma y no se escuchaba muy contenta, que pasara si se entera. .-Pooal amigo no va a enterarse ademas ellas son mis amigas no la estoy engañando pero creo que tienes razón voy a hablar más de rato. En ese momento se escucha el atrrizaje inesperado de una nave. .-Quien sera quien habra llegado.- Pooal se dirige a la puerta pero es interrumpido por Bullma quien llega azotando la puerta con un gesto de agitación y enfado. .-YASHMA!!!!!!!! ASI TE QUERIA ENCONTRAR!!.  
  
Con los ojos desorbidatos Yamsha temeroso.- Bu. bullma..- haciendo una sonrisa de timides.. jaja que bueno que vienes.. .-Puedo saber que demonios significa todo esto???. .-A que te refieres Bullma? Ahhh mira ellas son mis amigas no te las he presentado?. .-Que Yamsha pero me acabas de pedir queyo fuera tu novia quien es ella? .-Que fue lo que dijo esa tipa? .-Con una cara de no saber que hacer Yamsha inmediatamente va hacia donde Bullma.- Mira bullma dejame explicarte.- .-CALLATE PATAN ¡!! .-En ese instante con todas sus fuerzas Bullma le planta una bofetada a Yamsha casi tirandolo al suelo.- Endiablada ella por la situación que vio solo dice.- No te atrevas a buscarme ni te me acerques me entendiste si lo haces te juro que no vas a vivirlo me oyes!!!!. .-Bullma espera yo te quiero yoo.. .-CALLATE!!! TU NO SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA AMOR!.  
  
Bullma salio llorando de esa lugar hacia su casa, sentía el corazón totalmente roto, no encontraba un sentimiento que la pudiera consolar, por su mente pasaban todos los momentos felices y tristes que paso con el, el momento en que lo conoció y los momentos románticos que habia tenido con el y como al sentir todo eso, ver que se había acabado, por estar muy hundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a la corporación, aterrizo lentamente y bajo con la mirada hacia abajo, camino sin decir una sola palabra dirección a su recamará.  
  
Mientras que Vegeta estaba entrenando en el patio. .-Oh Señor Vegeta cada día usted se esta poniendo mas fuerte.  
  
Vegeta miro a la mamá de Bullma sin decirle una sola palabra siguió entrenando. .-Señor Vegeta me encantaría que después de que terminara de entrenar me acompañara a comer le gustaría sería un honor platicar con un principe, tal ves me cuente como es su reinado. En ese momento paso Bullma con la mirada absorta. .-Hija nos vas acompañara a comer!! El señor vegeta nos va a contar como es que su reinado .-No mamá no tengo hambre..- Al escuchar las palabras serias y secas de Bullma, Vegeta volteo curioso y observo su mirada impulsado por saber que tenia.- .-Que rayos te pasa? .-Acaso no vas a comer con nosotros, tu madre esta haciendo algo que huele delicioso.- Vegeta se cruza de brazos.- O Acaso ya comiste con el gusano de Yamsha. .-NO ME LO MENCIONES ME ENTENDISTE, Y NO TENGO HAMBRE!!!. .-Claro que no vas a tener hambre si cocinas puras porquerias, deberias aprender a tu madre ella es toda una dama y seguro sabe cocinar bien.  
  
Bullma estaba en un estado en que lo menos era que la denigraran mas de lo que se sentia.  
  
.-Ya Callate.- Se acerco a Vegeta y lo abofeteo.- No te vuelvas a meter conmigo.-Mientras decía estas palabras Vegetea miro asombrado los ojos de Bullma los cuales estaban llenos de rabia y odio.- (Pero como se atreve es la primera ves que una mujer me abofetea).-Asombrado por el golpe que recibio por parte de Bullma sin dar credito a lo que había pasado, Bullma comenzo a llorar y rápido se fue corriendo. .-Ahy!! Pero que linda pareja ya parecen casados,que bueno que mi hija tenga tan buenos gustos, mi hija novia de un príncipe esto parece un cuento de hadas,jijiji.- retirandose a hacer la comida, Vegeta por su pate parado en el patio.- Maldita comot e atreviste abofetear el principe sayajin,.-apretando sus manos con gran fuerza, expulsando un gran poder hacia el cielo.- MALDITA MALDITA SEAS, TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTA HUMILLACIÓN.  
  
Bullma por su parte se encerro en su cuarto con las cortinas cerradas, donde se puso a llorar. Cayo la noche y Vegeta seguia furioso entrenando aun más por la bofetada que le habia puesto Bullma.- (porque porque rayos permiti que una mujer me pusiera un solo dedo, porque).- Recordo el rostro de enfado y lleno de lágrimas de Bullma,. Que habra pasado que la puso de esa manera? Ahh que estoy pensando a mi que me importa,. En ese momento se escucho el abrir de una ventana, la cual salio Bullma asomandose, Vegeta volteo hacia donde estaba Bullma, notando en ella, una mirada melancolica, mirando hacia el cielo, en ese momento Vegeta quedo absorto en el rostro de la chica, mientras mas la miraba su corazón latía con más fuerza.- pero.. que . porque esa mujer me resulta hermosa?....- Mientras la mirada quedaba hundida sobre el rostro de la chica un viento distrajo su mirada, haciendo que vegeta levitara hacia donde estaba, ella por su parte no dejaba de mirar al cielo. .-Porque esa cara?  
  
Bullma al reconocer esa voz, no le dio importancia y solo cerro sus ojos.- No me siento de humor para tus ofensas Vegeta. Vegeta por su parte sorprendido de la actitud de ella.- Porque te comportas así acaso te ofendió lo que te dije? .-No claro que no. .-Entonces no comprendo a las mujeres terrestres. Al notar que Vegeta quería hacerle platica ella accedió a seguirle la platica.-Dime Vegeta acaso tu has tenido novias anteriormente?. .-Ja! Novias que es eso? Si te refieres si he tenido mujeres a mi alrededor, por supuesto que si, todas las que yo he querido. Molesta por ese comentario voltea a verle.- No me referia a eso me refiero si atu lado has tenido a una mujer con la que pudieras compartir tus sentimientos. .-No claro que no nunca la he necesitado, esas son tonterías. .-Y amigos? .-Yo no necesito amigos, son solo basura, acaso ustedes los humanos consideran importante esas cosas? .-Claro que si para nosotros es importante contar con alguien y no sentirse solo, dime como era tu vida cuando eras adolescente jamás te enamoraste?. .-Claro que no, no tenia tiempo para esas boberias, solo pensaba en la forma de eliminar a freezer y de portarte como lo que era un príncipe mientras todos los que eran inferiores a mi conquistaban planetas, se emborrachaban y tenían muchas mujeres, nunca me atrajo eso soy un príncipe y mi grado de superioridad es mayor a la de cualquier ser viviente. .-Que arrogante eres.. Bullma mirando a vegeta y pensando que tal ves su vida desde muy chico fue muy difícil..- Pues yo diría que mientes. .-Que de que hablas? .-Claro que tienes amigos. .-No, no tengo esa basura. .-Y yo que soy? no somos amigos?. .-Ja! Que fue lo que dijiste? No te fies mujer en cuanto logre obtener el nive de SSj y ganarle a kakarotto conquistare tu planeta. .-En serio.- lo mira divertidamente. .-Pero no te preocupes contigo hare una excepción tal ves llegues a ser mi sirvienta, pero te lo advierto aprende a cocinar. .-Alguna ves te han dicho que eres muy grosero. .-Alguna ves te han dicho que eres una impertinente?. .-Por cierto porque veniste a verme acaso estabas espiandome. Vegeta con ojos de asombro, volte a su lado contrario.- Claro que no yo estaba terminando de entrenar. .-Que solo piensas en eso todo el tiempo, no puedes pensar que hay algo mas que eso. .-Como que piensas que puede haber?. .-Hmmm!!! No se conocer la ciudad por ejemplo. .-No seas tonta, para que la voy a conocer si pronto la destruiré. -Bueno tal ves seria buena idea que conoscas lo que vas a destruir no crees.. Bulllma se estira y deja ir un ligero bostezo,.- Ya me siento mucho mejor!!  
  
Vegeta puedo notar el ligero y delicado camisón que traia puesto Bullma, dejando entre ver sus curveadas lineas, cosa que a Vegeta le atrajo más. Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir no crees.? .-Si mañana seguire mi entrenamiento.-Vegeta baja lentamente haciendose detener por la voz de la chica. .-Gracias!! En su emnte (gracias por haberme hecho sentir mejor después de todo lo qu eme paso) Vegeta la miro de reojo y solo expreso una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente.  
  
Vegeta comenzo desde muy temprano su entrenamiento dentro de la cápsula, en esos momentos Vegeta recordó el vergonzo momento en que Goku lo dejo ir como un vil gusano, esa imagen para Vegeta fue humillante y aunque a veces lo olvidaba muchas veces volvía a sentir esa humillación la cual hacia que su ki se incrementara rápidamente, al darse cuenta de ello decidió incrementar la gravedad al mismo tiempo que incrementaba su ki. Mientas hacia esto Bullma y sus padres se encontraban desayunando, ya Bullma con un mejor humor, al parecer la platica que tuvo con vegeta la noche anterior le sirvió de ayuda. .-Hija mia te noto más alegre eso me da gusto. .-Si hija no hay nada mas reconfortante que sonreír todos los días. .- Bueno si papá. .-Hija acaso el guapo señor Vegeta ya te pidió matrimonio? Este comentario por parte de su mamá, hizo que Bullma escupiera el café que se estaba tomando.- QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO MAMÁ CLARO QUE NO ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO NO ESTOY LOCA!!!. .-Mamá creo que todavía no se lo pide por eso se enfada. .-Ah hija no te enojes, así son las parejas hoy en día, ademas tu padre y yo no nos opondremos en que si tu quieres llevar una relación con el príncipe saiyajin. .-Ash!!!1 que insoportable!!! Mejor me voy.Bullma se retira de la mesa, pero en ese momento la interrumpio un terrible estruendo que venia del patio.- Vegeta!!.-Exclamo Bullma, y corrio hacia donde estaba Vegeta, encontrándose que la capsula donde estaba vegeta habia explotado, sorprendida de lo que miraban sus ojos, sintió un enorme golpe en su corazón y quiso aproximarse a donde estaba, pero su papá le detuvo. .-Sueltame papá Vegeta esta hay adentro, puedo haber muerto. .-No hija no puedes acercarte, mejor trae una manguera para apagar el fuego. Bullma rápidamente va hacia donde estaba la manguera y corriendo hacia el lugar dejo escapar el agua para apagar las llamas, su papá aun lado de ella. Al parecer el humo que salia no era mucho estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, Bullma al ver esto dejo que su padre siguiera tratando de apagar el fuego que quedaba, fue a ver donde estaba Vegeta, aproximandose, había escombros, y desesperada por quitarlos y encontrar a Vegeta Bullma se quemo sus manos teniendo la esperanza de que podría encontrar a vegeta, comenzaron de sus ojos a salir lágrimas por la desesperación de que no lo encontraba.- Donde estas Vegeta, Demonios!!! Responde.- .-Aghh!! Bullma volteo rápidamente hacia su izquierda, viendo una mano de Vegeta. .-Vegeta en un momento te sacare!!!.-Rapidamente Bulla movio todos los escombros hasta sacar a Vegeta, quien encontro en un estado muy grave teniendo en su hombro izquierdo encajado un enorme fierro, Bullma al ver esto se horrorizo y trato de sacarlo de ese lugar a cuestas, no importando el peso de el saco toda su fuerza para liberarlo de ese lugar. .-Vegeta no te muevas por favor!!.. Vegeta se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando y también se dio cuenta como desesperadamente trato de liberarlo de ese lugar, pero no le dio mucha importancia por el terrible dolor que sentía en su hombro.- DEMONIOS!!! MALDITA SEA ME DUELE!!!. .-Calmate Vegeta ya mero llega la ayuda!!, tranquilízate. .-No. no voy a permitir que nadie me ponga un solo dedo. .-No seas Idiota te tienen que curar.. me entendiste!!!  
  
En esos momentos Vegeta se desvaneció. No tardaron mucho los paramédicos en llevárselo en una camilla. Bullma se subió a la ambulancia, tomando su mano mientras lo atendian los paramedicos. .-(Vegeta porfavor resiste, no puedes ponerte mal, con quien mas voy a pelear si noes contigo, Vegeta yo..)  
  
Dos días después..  
  
Vegeta entreabre sus ojos y lentamente ve el techo, voltea con dificultad quejandose de una terrible confusión y de no sentir el cuerpo, con dificultad se incorporo de la camilla, dandose cuenta que Bullma estaba dormida y recargada en sus piernas.- Pero que hace ella aquí? Acaso se quedo cuidandome, pero porque?, agh!!!.-fue interrumpido por el dolor en su brazo, miro hacia la ventana el cual se observaba el saludo de un hermoso amanecer, Vegeta se sintio totalmente confundido no solo por el hecho de pregunarse donde estaba si no por lo que sentía en su corazón,mientras observaba el amanecer y el sol entrando por su ventana, en ese momento Bullma entreabrio sus ojos y miro hacia vegeta, rápidamente vegeta distraido por el despertar de la chica, pregunta.- Puedo saber que haces aquí?. Bullma sorprendida lo alcanzo abrazar. .-Pero que??. .-Vegeta estas bien por fin despertaste!!! Estaba tan preocupada yoo. .-Que pero que cosas estas diciendo, no me digas que estabas preocupada por mi?. .-que estupido eres, por supuesto que si, estuviste muy mal, el doctor dijo que fue un milagro que sobrevivieras con ese fierro enterrado en tu hombro perdiste mucha sangre y .. En ese momento la mamá de Bullma abrió la puerta sorpresivamente haciendo que Vegeta y Bullma se dejaran de abrazar rápidamente. .-OU perdon por interrumpir, ustedes continuen.- dijo esto cerrando la puerta. .-con una mirada sonrojada por parte de Vegeta siguió preguntando.- Acaso tu donaste tu sangre, por mi?. De la misma forma Bullma sonrojada le contesto.-Claro pues que creías quien mas iba a donar su sangre por ti. .-Este yo. en ese momento los dos dos se quedaron mirando cuando sono el telefono. Los dos se distrajeron y Bullma fue a contestar!!!.- Si bueno.. Yamsha que quieres, ya te dije que no me estuvieras hablando!!.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que vegeta se enfureciera apretando las sabanas cpon gran fuerza.  
  
Yamsha.- Bullma me dijeron que estabas en el hospital pensé que te había pasado algo, estas bien?. Bullma.-Si gracias estoy bien, mira Yamsha seré clara contigo, no vamos a vernos por un tiempo, será mejor para los dos, esto ya se termino, admítelo fallaste y ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, así que porque no nos hacemos un favor, no me hables, ni tampoco me busques por favor, hasta que las heridas hayan sanado, ok, Adios!!.  
  
Estas palabras para Vegeta fueron un gran alivio, aun asi no se explicaba y reprimia esos sentimientos. El doctor irrumpio en el cuarto.  
  
.-Buenos días!!! Vaya veo que el paciente ya desperto!. .-Si doctor digame cuando le da de alta? .-Bueno viendo que ya lo unico que tiene que cuidarse el hombro, hoy mismo se le va a dar de alta, el chico es fuerte y pronto se aliviara. .-Ok doctor muchas gracias. .-Escuchaste!! A puedes salir de aquí. .-Ya oí no tienes porque repetírmelo. .-Bueno deberías estar feliz , por fin vamos a salir de este cuarto. .-Que no pudiero pagar un hospital mejor, este hospitalucho de segunda no es digno de un príncipe. .-Bah!! Callate y mejor vete a vestir!!  
  
Vegeta entro al baño a cambiarse, mientras Bullma recogía las cosas para irse a la corporación, en ese momento Vegeta salio del baño solo con el pantalón puesto y el torso desnudo, Bullma volteo a verlo y se sorprendió de la manera en que salio Vegeta. .-Puedo saber porque rayos sales asi. Voltea sonrojada. .-No seas estupida otras veces he andado asi en tu casa cual es la diferencia, no me digas que te gustan los hombres musculosos. .-Cállate Idiota, que asi te vas a ir? .-Claro que no, no seas absurda!! No puedo ponerme yo solo la camisa. .-AAAAAAAHHHH!!! Esta bien yo te la pongo. Paso un momento en que Bullma se puso detrás de Vegeta para acomodarle la camisa, tocando así su piel y sus músculos, anteriormente ya había tocado los músculos que tenía Yamsha pero Vegeta se veía más fuerte, cosa que el corazón de Bullma hizo que se acelerara rápidamente, poniendo en sus parpados sonrojados. .-Ya esta. .-Que lenta eres!!!!. .-Ya Cállate y mejor vamonos.  
  
Continuara.. 


	2. El nacimiento de un amor

El Nacimiento de un amor. Capitulo 2 Este capitulo no es apto para menores, y pido una disculpa si hirió alguna sensibilidad o pensamiento.  
  
Pasaron los días y mientras Vegeta se recuperaba de sus heridas, Bullma intentaba llevarse un poco mejor con el, aunque este debido a que nadie se había portado antes así con el, eran sentimientos que le sorprendía, debido a esto Vegeta trataba de eliminar esos sentimientos se odiaba así mismo por no poder dejar de sentirlos, cada ves que veía a Bullma la mujer que hizo que el gran príncipe de los Sayas quedara inmune a los efectos que le producía ella, siempre que tenia una sensación el trataba de concentrarse aun con mas coraje a sus entrenamientos, había veces que pensó que la mejor manera posible de olvidar lo que sentía, trataba muy mal a Bullma, claro que ella viendo como era el carácter de el esquivaba muy bien sus ataques y entre los dos era un juego de palabras.  
  
Un día recibió la inesperada llamada de. .-Bullma es para ti!!! .-Ya voy mamá!! .-Si bueno, HOLA!! Como estas Milk. .-Ah claro que si, aquí estaré todo el día, no te preocupes, que tal si se quedan a comer, bueno los espero , adiós.  
  
Momentos después Bullma esperaba la llegada de Milk y Gohan, Vegeta por su parte se encontraba entrenando, tratando de tomar condición que había perdido mientras estuvo herido, vio salir a Bullma y trato de ignorarla, pero ella llego muy sonriente.  
  
.-Vaya que tu nunca te cansas. .-No es tu problema mujer. .-Vaya nunca cambias eres tan grosero, cada día eres más grosero, mas te vale que te comportes porque tenemos visitas!!. .-Quienes? .-Milk y Gohan van a venir a visitarnos. .-Esos insectos no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con kakarotto. .-Si estas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo te digo que ellos son mis amigos y no voy a permitir que les digas nada que pudiera insultarlos. .-No me importa, no me interesa mezclarme con ellos.  
  
Se escuchó un ruido en el patio, al parecer provenía de una nave. .-Vaya al parecer ya llegaron. .-Mejor me largo de aquí.- Vegeta se paro rápidamente de brazos cruzados y rápidamente se fue a entrenar, mientras que Bullma fue a recibir a sus visitas. .-Milk, que alegría verte!!1. Gohan que grande estas, pero pasen. .-Hola Bullma, espero no importunar. .-No para nada pasen, pasen. .-Díganme a que se debe tan agradable visita. .-Gohan.-Exclamo Milk mirando hacia su pequeño. .-Este Bullma debido a que mi mamá quiere que continué arduamente mis estudios para ser un gran científico pues quería ver si me podrías prestar uno de tus libros. Milk orgullosa al escuchar a su hijo hablar de esa manera, por lograr el sueño de que su hijo fuera científico, se estremecía su cuerpo tornando una sonrisa y llevándose sus manos a su rostro.- Ah que reconfortante es escuchar eso.- Bullma solo sonrió y se paro a buscar el libro, cuando Vegeta entro solo por curiosidad a la sala donde estaban. .-Vaya, Vaya pero quien tenemos aquí, nada menos que el hijo de kakarotto. Milk volteo a verlo con sorpresa, mientras que Gohan solo exclamo.- Señor Vegeta que alegría verlo, Vaya al parecer usted sigue entrenando!!!. .-Claro que sigo entrenando y sabes para que.. Para ser mas fuerte que tu padre y derrotarlo. .-Eso es increíble señor Vegeta mi padre de seguro sigue entrenando muy fuerte .-Vaya! Eso me da gusto saberlo, así creo que las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes. .-Si yo también quisiera pelear con usted, claro si usted. .-GOHAN!!! Tu no vas a pelear con nadie, ya bastante tengo con la pelea que paso y con que tu hayas ido arriesgar tu vida a ese planeta horrible. .-Pero. mamá. .-Callate y siéntate.. Tu Vegeta deberías estar haciendo algo de provecho, además que haces aquí.. .-Eso no te importa intento de mujer. Rabiosa por ese comentario Milk se levanto apretando los puños y los dientes. .-Que rayos fue lo que dijiste. me las vas a pagar.. .-No mamá no es contrincante para ti. .-Escucha a tu hijo Milk basta con que cierra mis ojos y puedo eliminarte en dos segundos, no querrás ver a tu hijo crecer sin su madre, jajaja. .-Maldito deja que venga Goku y ya veras. .-No entiendo como es que Goku se mezclo con estas terrícolas, y sobre todo que este sometido a ti que vergüenza para un sayajin, será mejor que no pierda mi tiempo hablando con estos humanos inferiores, ahh!! Por cierto enano, dile a tu padre que lo estaré esperando para continuar con nuestra pelea. .-Si señor Vegeta. .-AGHHH!!!! ME LAS PAGARAS!!1.- .-Calmate mamá ya conoces como es el señor Vegeta. .-Gohan aquí tienes algunos libros que te serán de gran utilidad. .-Gracias Bullma. .-Gohan Vámonos de aquí. .-Pero como. ya se van tan rápido. .-Bullma como puedes tener en tu casa a un ser tan despreciable en tu casa, que horror. .-Te refieres a Vegeta, si el actualmente vive con nosotros. .-Bullma amiga mía te diré algo, no esta bien que un hombre así viva en tu casa al menos que. .-Que cosa Milk. .-Al menos que tu y . .-Que.. que dices claro que no.-Bulma se sonrojo ante tal comentario. .-No me digas que Vegeta es tu novio. .-Claro que no!!!! Como puedes decir eso no estoy loca!!!. .-Bullma te lo dice una linda y preciosa mujer como yo, no te involucres con un sayajin, mira en estos momentos no esta Goku y a veces la soledad es grande, yo quisiera llevar una vida normal como todos. .-Hay Milk que estas diciendo por supuesto que no!!! .-Será mejor que nos vayamos.. despídete Gohan. .-Gracias por todo Bullma. .-Gohan ven cuando quieras..  
  
Bullma los acompaño a la salida, poco a poco se veía como se alejaba la nave, mientras que Bullma quedo curiosamente las palabras de Milk. mira en estos momentos no esta Goku y a veces la soledad es grande, yo quisiera llevar una vida normal como todos  
  
Bah!!! no entiendo porque me dijo eso yo jamás tendría algo con ese alienígena.  
  
Los días seguían pasando hasta que otra repentina sorpresa llego a la cápsula corp.  
  
.-Bullma te buscan!!. .-Hay!!1 quien será en este momento estoy demasiada ocupada con tantos planos. .-Ya voy, ya voy, Rápido bajo las escaleras para atender rápido el asunto y regresar a sus labores. .-Yamsha que haces aquí. .-Bullma yo.. .-Si vienes hablar de lo mismo será mejor que te vayas. .-Por favor.. sabes que tenemos que hablar.. .-Bullma aun siendo obstinada respiro profundamente.-Esta bien. .-Podemos ir a un lugar mas libre. .-Claro vamos afuera.- Los dos salieron a la parte trasera, y se detuvieron debajo del árbol más grande. Vegeta aun estando dentro de la cápsula de gravedad sintió la presencia de Yamsha. .-Que hace ese bastardo aquí.. acaso vino a ver a Bullma, se arre.., rayos, que estoy diciendo a mi que me importa!!!!... Siguió entrenando pero su mente no podía concentrarse al 100.- MALDICIÓN!!! No lograre nada si sigo así, será mejor que vea que esta pasando. Vegeta salio sigilosamente de la cápsula y se escondió detrás del árbol mas cercano a donde se encontraban. .-Ahora si dime que es lo que quieres. .-Bullma se que mi comportamiento contigo no fue del todo agradable, pooal me decía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo no lo escuche, fui un tonto, tu crees que pudieras perdonarme. .-Que quieres que te perdone!! Y que nada paso. Yamsha se acerca a Bullma tomándola de los hombros.- no Bullma tal ves no merezca tu perdón pero quiero saber que va a pasar.  
  
Esta acción hizo que vegeta sintiera mucho coraje apretando aun mas sus puños y dientes..-Ese maldito la esta tocando. .-Yamsha tu nunca cambiaras, siempre andarás con mujeres y todo lo que es relajo, la verdad yo no estoy interesada en llevar una vida así, yo quiero una vida normal, con una pareja que pueda darme esa seriedad me entiendes. .-Entiendo Bullma. .-Tu no puedes darme lo que yo ando buscando así que será mejor que pienses que esa relación se termino desde el momento en que tu lo quisiste, yo no podría regresar contigo viviría desconfiando de ti y no podría llevar una relación así, lo he estado pensando y debido al largo tiempo que estuvimos juntos y compartimos muchas cosas, pudiéramos llegar a ser amigos. .-Tienes razón Bullma solo quiero que sepas que contaras siempre conmigo. Te lo agradezco mucho Yamsha.  
  
Vegeta no sabía que sentía tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y no entendía las razones por las cuales le preocupaba tanto lo que esa mujer pudiera decir o hacer, rápidamente se metió a la cápsula a seguir entrenando, aun más con coraje por no poder descifrar que se trataban esos sentimientos, cual era el significado de lo que sentía, asombrado de sentir eso, puesto que jamás se le permitía tener esos sentimentalismos baratos, en ninguna región de su planeta jamás nadie mencionaba esas palabras, los sayajin que sintieran amor por una mujer lo calificaban de débil y muchas veces los torturaban para hacerlos más fuertes. Aun recuerdo cuando era solo un niño... """""" Identificate.  
  
Soy Galtak, sayajin segundo en el ejercito.-el hombre arrodillado ante el Rey y Vegeta aun lado de el. Me dijeron mis soldados que tu aseveras que amas a una mujer de la clase 3. .-Así es.. .-Pero que estupidez acabas de decir.- El rey se paro es la primera ves en la historia que un Sayajin dice estar enamorado ,la primera vez que se suscita este hecho jajaja, que risa.. .-No es risa su majestad es la verdad y quiero vivir con esa mujer. .-Traed a la mujer ante mi..- los soldados se dispusieron a traer a la mujer. .-Tu sabes que e lo que haces? no esta dentro de las reglas de este planeta que acaso no te educaron?. .-Si majestad, lo que siento por esa mujer es muy grande. .-Tonterías!!!!! .-Aquí esta la mujer señor.- La chica abrazo a Galtak .-Que nadie te ha dicho que las mujeres de este planeta solo sirven para procrear y divertirnos. Ninguna mujer esta hecha para algún otro fin, ellas aquí solo sirven para tratarlas como simples esclavas. .-Lo se señor pero esto que siento no lo puedo ocultar. .-Barsok llevate a la mujer y enséñenle a este insecto para que sirven las mujeres. .-Mi señor, usted no puede hacerme eso. .-Quiero que seas testigo de lo que van a hacer con esa mujer.. .-Esta bien, no la veré mas pero no le hagan nada. Se lo suplico. .-Cállate.- Soldados después de que se diviertan con ella y que sea testigo del acontecimiento, tortúrenlo.. .-Si su majestad.. .-No pueden hacer eso por favor.. Los soldados se lo llevan forcejeando. Vegeta fue testigo y quería entender ese momento- Hijo mío lo que acabas de ver, no debes hacerlo nunca, los sentimientos son solo para los débiles, ves, en que termino ese insecto por sentir eso, las mujeres solo sirven para usarlas a tu beneficio, las utilizamos para procrear y que nuestra raza no desaparezca, en cuanto una mujer te sea molesta solo elimínala, me entiendes. .-Padre el sentimiento amor, como es que lo adquirió ese gusano?. .-No lo se hijo mío, pero ese tipo de sentimentalismos son los que te hacen débil y el enemigo podría vencerte fácilmente..  
  
"""""""""""  
  
.-Padre será cierto, esos sentimentalismos solo me harán más débil, entonces lo que estoy sintiendo es amor, MALDICION!! NO Puede ser!!!,..  
  
""""""""""" Vegeta estas bien por favor resiste ya mero llegamos al hospital, no puedes darte por vencido yo.. yo.  
  
"""""""""""""  
  
Ninguna maldita mujer de mi planeta curaba nuestras heridas, siempre lo hacía una cámara, todas las mujeres solo servían para usarlas, pero ella, me cuido y sentí una sensación extraña, acaso ella me .. Me.. AHHH NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA REPETIRLO..  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Bullma escucho mucho bullicio, se cambio y rápidamente bajo a ver que pasaba. .-Papá que pasa? .-Hija tu padre y yo tenemos que salir a una invitación en los Estados Unidos encargarte del trabajo. .-Hija dime este vestido me va bien.- .-Si!! Pero entonces porque no me lo dijeron antes. .-Hay hija perdóname se me olvido bueno espero que lleve el vestid correcto. .-Ash!! Porque no me sorprende. .-Cuídate mucho hija volveremos pronto .-Hija por favor atiende al señor Vegeta como se merece, y no vayas hacer travesuras picarona, ajaja .-AHH CALLATE MAMÁ!!! QUE LOCURAS ESTAS DICIENDO. .-Adiós hija..  
  
Mientras Bullma veía como se iban sus padres, no pensó mas que en volver a su trabajo. Al atardecer quiso darse un pequeño descanso, saliendo al balcón, se estiro y vio a Vegeta salir de la cápsula. .-Hey Vegeta!! .Este por su parte no respondió, iba absorto en sus pensamientos, Bullma quedo interrogante por ver la actitud de Vegeta, nunca lo había visto tan pensativo. .-Hey Estupido mal nacido te estoy hablando!!!!!! .-Ah!! .-Vaya hasta que volteas que rayos te pasa? .-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer. .-Uy que genio no debería preocuparme por ti.- esta frase hizo que vegeta volteara hacia arriba con una mirada fija.- Que fue lo que dijiste humana. .-Ash!! Mejor me meto y no soy humana soy Bullma!!! Vegeta levito hasta el balcón de la chica jalándole el cabello. .-AAAAAHH!! QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES!!. .-Oye mujer tu puedes explicarme, porque los humanos sienten esos sentimentalismos baratos. Bullma con una mirada de asombro y sacada de onda por esa pregunta.- Ah que viene eso?. .-Rayos!1 puedes contestarme si o no?. .-Los humanos tenemos esos sentimientos porque nacen de algo llamado corazón, el corazón muestra esos sentimientos hacia una persona que te demuestra amor, cariño o ternura. .-Y como rayos sabes que amas a alguien. Bullma interesada en la platica se pone en forma pensativa mirando hacia el cielo.- Bueno en realidad lo sabes cuando tu corazón al ver a la persona que te gusta late con mayor rapidez, no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona todo el día y sientes la necesidad de proteger a la persona amada, la forma de saber si sientes amor es por medio de un beso y acciones que incrementan tu forma de sentir. .-en serio!! Bullma se paro para estirarse y le dio la espalda a Vegeta. .-Vegeta por su parte, la miro de espaldas, y sintió un deseo muy grande de abrazarla, el rápidamente la tomo del brazo fuerte mente, Bullma Volteo ante la acción de Vegeta, besándola. Ella al principio parecía sorprendida, no desistió así que ella lo abrazo también. Fue un beso prolongado, hasta que.. .-A esto te refieres!!! Esto se le llama amor? Bullma miro a Vegeta, con ojos de una mujer enamorada, no creía que un beso de el provocara tantas sensaciones en ella. Vegeta en cambio por su parte no entendía porque ella lo miraba así...  
  
""""""" Yamsha la tomo entre sus brazos.- siempre podrás contar conmigo.- Vegeta veía la mirada de Bullma hacia Yamsha. .-Gracias Yamsha..  
  
""""""""  
  
.-(A pesar de que ese gusano fue su novio, porque esa mirada es tan diferente a como me mira a mi, es una mirada totalmente distinta). .-No lo se, tal ves si sea amor, este beso para mi significa que tu sientes eso por mi. Vegeta se separo sorprendido de lo que dijo la chica. .-Vegeta tu sientes algo por mi! Dímelo!, por favor. .-Pero que rayos dices yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie. Vegeta se dio la culta disponiéndose a bajar del balcón, cuando Bullma le tomo del brazo. .-No te vayas, dímelo por favor necesito saberlo,.. es importante para mi. Vegeta volteo a verla.. .-Porque te preocupas por mi?, porque me tratas así?.. .-Yo.. porque yo.  
  
Era tan difícil para los dos mencionar esa palabra tan mágica.  
  
.-Tu que Bullma maldición. Bullma se abalanzo hacia Vegeta para besarle nuevamente, quería comprobar nuevamente y sentir esa sensación que le causo ese beso, Yamsha jamás la había besado así. Bullma abrazo con gran fuera el cuello del guerrero, mientras que el la tomo de la cintura también con la misma fuerza, hasta que los besos llegaron a ser más profundos. El aire soplaba con mayor fuerza haciendo sentir a Bullma un poco de escalofrío, Vegeta se separo de ella. .-Esto es el maldito amor, por eso murió ese insecto. .-De quien hablas?. .-Olvídalo.. .-Vegeta sabes quisiera saber mas acerca de ti, por favor. .-No te importa mujer. Vegeta se dispuso a levitar, Bullma al ver que quería esquivar esos sentimientos, se aventó para caer encima de el. .-Pero que rayos haces!!! .-No creas que te voy a dejar así, no puedes dejarme hablando sola. .-Estas loca!! .-Que tal si ya que estoy encima de ti y a metros del piso me das una vuelta por el cielo. .-Que rayos dices, acaso estas loca. Bullma se aproximo a besar una vez más a Vegeta para convencerlo.. .-Ah!! Esta bien lo que tu digas humana, pero esto no lo volveré hacer, no obedezco ordenes de ninguna mujer. Bulla sonriente disfruto de la ciudad. Vegeta no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, generalmente siempre volaba solo y muchas de las veces lo que mantenía en su mente era el deseo de acabar con alguien, mientras que en ese momento iba alguien por la cual sentía algo diferente. .-Mira que tal si nos quedamos en la playa!!. .-Vegeta ascendió lentamente en la orilla. .-Ahh que bien se siente estar aquí. .-Que tiene de espectacular terrícola. .-Son estos momentos los que hacen maravilloso estar en un lugar. .-Porque lo dices solo veo un montón de agua y arena. .-Has venido aquí?. .-Si a entrenar. .-Esta ves estas aquí pero no estas solo.. Cada palabra que mencionaba ella, era una confusión más para Vegeta. .-No entiendo que dices, eres una terrícola muy extraña, son tonterías las que dices. .-Dime como era tu familia, como era tu planeta?. Bullma se sentó aun lado de el. .-¿Mi familia?, no se de que rayos hablas, yo no tengo familia, eso es para los tontos. .-Pero tu papá y tu mamá. .-La mujer que tu llamas madre fue criada para el día en que mi padre la usara como quisiera, en este caso solo fue criada para la procreación y dinastía de mi padre, mi padre fue el que me crió y educo.. .-Supongo que fue difícil. .-Difícil en que? así fue mejor las mujeres solo suelen estorbar. .-Eso no es cierto una mujer puede hacer muchas cosas. .-Las mujeres solo sirven para divertir y procrear. .-Que dices!!!.. una mujer puede dar mucha mas que eso. .-Como que?. .-si podemos procrear, pero también sabemos amar, y realizar toda actividad como cualquier hombre. .-Amar? Basura!!. Bullma en ese momento se imagino lo terrible que ha de ver sido criarse con momentos rudos para el. Se paro para observar a un mas el paisaje, quiso caminar y un ligero tropiezo la haría caer, pero Vegeta la sostuvo de su cintura, ella volteo y torno su rostro de sorpresa a un rostro sonrojado, Vegeta la volteo de manera que los dos se miraran, no pudiendo contener las ganas, los labios de la pareja se tocaron, dejando así liberar la pasión contenida, los besos cada vez fueron mas profundos hasta convertirse en besos pasionales, Vegeta toco con sus manos el rostro de Bullma y apretando su rostro hizo que lo vira a los ojos. .-Quiero que seas mía. mi mujer.. solo mía.. entiendes!! Bullma al escuchar estas palabras lo beso fugazmente permitiéndole la entrada a esa pasión que va mas allá, Vegeta al ver que ella estaba de acuerdo, tomo las riendas como el hombre que es, desabrochando la blusa de la chica al igual que ella rápidamente quito la de el dejando, desnudo su torso, el le seguía besando apasionadamente hasta que sus labios se separaron y se dirigieron hacia el cuello, haciendo que la chica disfrutara mas esa sensación, lentamente fue besando y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, esta acción hizo que Bullma se sintiera extasiada, siguió su camino hasta lograr hincarse ante ella con la intención de querer quitarle los jeans, con un movimiento suave los fue bajando, las manos de Vegeta hicieron tocar los muslos de la chica hasta acostarla, quitándole así las prendas que le eran un estorbo, Bullma estaba más extasiada a pesar de ser una chica libertina jamás le concedió este acto a Yamsha tal ves el chico no pensó mas allá porque era algo tímido para ese tipo de cosas, Vegeta por su parte la hacia cada minuto ala hacia sentir mas mujer, descubría ella misma toda esa sensación. Vegeta al ver que ella se encontraba de una manera de éxtasis pleno, se quito por si solo las prendas que le eran estorbosas, al quitarlas se encimo en la chica, el la tocaba de manera fuerte haciéndole sentir que jamás se apartara de su lado, los dos se miraron fijamente, Vegeta le sonríe y ella le regresa la sonrisa volviendo nuevamente a besarse. Ella sabia en cualquier momento que pronto la poseería completamente, el fue recorriendo las curvas de la chica hasta llegar a sus piernas acariciándolas con gran fuerza y a la misma ves logrando abrirlas , se incorporo de una manera que empezara su acto de amor, haciendo que las piernas de Bullma rodearan el escultural cuerpo del chico. Llego el momento en que Vegeta comenzó el arte de amar, haciendo que Bullma sintiera esa sensación maravillosa que va mas allá de la imaginación. El comenzó a besar su boca para que ningún aire de éxtasis se escapara. Así paso un largo rato mientras Vegeta seguía besándola, ella en cambio miraba sonriente hacia las estrellas. El deseo de los amantes era inmenso.. Parecía que hubieran detenido el tiempo, cuando termino el acto de su amor, Vegeta era un hombre fuerte y tenia mucha condición pero el amarla de esa manera lo había dejado un poco cansado. Bullma al ver que el había terminado se incorporo para acostarse encima de el. .-Esto es el actor mas grande de amor. .-Por esto los humanos luchan!!. .-Por esto y por otras cosas que lo complementan. Vegeta abrazaba fuertemente a Bullma, ella solo estaba recargada en el fuerte torso del guerrero. .-Esto es muy diferente a lo que siempre he visto. .-Cuéntame, como era la vida de tu planeta. Vegeta miro con extrañeza a Bullma, no tenía nada malo contarle acerca de su vida.-Cuando era adolescente y el maldito de Freezer tomo posesión del planeta, yo tenía que mezclarme con soldados inferiores a mi.  
  
Príncipe vegeta vamos tome un trago!!!. .-Que rayos es? .-Vino, pruébelo.- Vegeta probo un poco escupiéndolo a la ves. .-Eres un gusano me estas dando un vino barato, que acaso no sabes que soy? Soy tu príncipe. .- Ahh claro que lo se su majestad, debido a esto conquistamos para usted.. .-Este planeta solo es basura. .-Jaja, no príncipe Vegeta mire en unos momentos van a traer la diversión.- Los soldados entraron con dos jovencitas. .-Príncipe Vegeta encontramos traemos a estas dos mujeres se dicen que son las mujeres mas hermosas de todo el planeta. .-Y eso a mi que me importa, esta es la diversión que decías?.  
  
Las jovencitas con lágrimas en los ojo.-No por favor no nos hagan daño, se los suplico. Uno de los soldado se acerco a ellas abofeteando a una de ellas.- Cállate ese no es manera de hablarle al príncipe vegeta.- la mujer callo al suelo debido al fuerte golpe que recibió.- que les parece si comenzamos la fiesta? .-Traigan el vino!!.-menciono un soldado. .-Que patético espectáculo estoy viendo. .-Por favor Vegeta diviértete con nosotros. .- Hagan lo que quieran, no me interesa!!. Mientras los soldados llevaron a las chicas en medio donde estaban todos uno de ellos dijo: .-quien empieza. .-Yo por ser el soldado más fuerte y rápido. .-Adelante jajaja la otra la tomo yo.  
  
Mientras Vegeta observaba como se divertían los soldados, aun a su corta edad presenció algo inadecuado para el, pero así era su vida con aquellos acompañante. Los soldados desgarraban las ropas de las chicas, a su vez golpeándolas para que se callaran. Vegeta quedaba algo sorprendido de presenciar lo que pasaba, en ese momento los demás soldados aplaudían y se divertían ante tal horroroso acto, Vegeta solo cerro sus ojos, se levanto del lugar con brazos cruzados, no era del todo su agrado ver lo que pasa en aquel lugar así que solo se destino a salir.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""" .-Eso es lo que veías? Así viviste, presenciando esos actos tan espantosos?. .-Realmente no me importaba que hicieran esos gusanos.  
  
Bullma no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba pero a la ves no podía juzgar a Vegeta, puesto que toda su vida creció desde muy pequeño con esas imágenes, ahora aun más entendía porque su comportamiento, sus sentimientos, nunca nadie le había dado o demostrado algo de amor, algo que fuera diferente a lo que siempre ha visto o vivido. Vegeta hablaba del tema con la mayor naturalidad como si todo lo que vio no hubiera estado mal, Bullma sintió la necesidad de ser ella en demostrarle una vida totalmente diferente, su amor por el, creció aun mas ante tal necesidad. .-Vegeta? .-Si? Bullma lo miró a los ojos. .-Yo te enseñare la vida en la tierra. .-Para que pronto la destruiré. Bullma lo beso tiernamente. .-Quieres descubrir mas de lo que descubriste hoy? Vegeta vio la mirada firme de Bullma, nunca antes había visto algo así.. .-Tal ves!! Quiera.. pero te recuerdo que soy un Sayajin y no permitiré que estos sentimientos me hagan débil, si decidiera entre mi poder y tu. .-Lo se..- Bullma lo miro con algo de enojo, aun así permíteme enseñarte que significa compartir con alguien un momento. Vegeta miro hacia el cielo. .-Solo perderás tu tiempo mujer. Bullma volvió a recargar su cabeza en el torso de Vegeta. .-Tal ves pero al menos lo intente. .-Hjim!!! .-Vegeta solo cerro sus ojos y la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
Así quedaron totalmente desnudos debajo del manto estelar sin nada mas que ellos dos, sintiendo solamente ese momento.  
  
Continuara.. Basada en la canción Endless love de Jo Sun Mo  
  
Chocolate  
  
. 


	3. ¿Que haremos?

¿Qué haremos?  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Bullma permanecía mirando el amanecer, reflexionando acerca de aquella noche donde todo había parecido un sueño, preguntándose a si misma muchas interrogantes, que cosas cambiarían? vio salir el sol, y solo sonrió ante sus brillantes rayos. Salió con dirección a la cocina para prepararle algo delicioso para Vegeta, decoro la mesa con pequeños detalles, no tardo mucho en bajar Vegeta. .-Buenos días Vegeta. Vegeta por su parte la miro extrañado por el tono tan animado acompañado de una sonrisa. .-Y ahora porque tan sonriente. .-Nada en especial. .-Porque esta todo tan decorado?. .-Lo hice para ti. .-Para mi?.... y para que mujer. .-Quería platicar contigo. .-Da igual.. adelante di lo que quieras. .-Bueno en realidad quiero saber que piensas acerca de nosotros? .-Nosotros? , ja, a que te refieres? .-Si tu esa noche no me confesaras que en realidad sientes por mi? .-A que viene eso no le veo el caso de esta platica.. mejor déjame desayunar tranquilo. .-Vegeta.. por favor!! Lo que paso entre nosotros es algo serio, te pido que lo pienses bien. .-Y que quieres que te diga mujer? .-Ah!! Si claro!!! A ti nadie te ha enseñado nada, cuando tenemos tu y yo ese tipo de relaciones por lo menos se le da un concepto. .-Te refieres a que eres mi mujer?, si es, lo eres.. .Estas palabras enmudecieron a Bullma, era una respuesta que decía algo pero a la ves no decía nada. .-Es hora de ir a entrenar.-Vegeta se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, Bullma también se levanto iba a decir unas cuantas palabras, pero este la jalo del brazo, tomo su rostro y la beso, ella se sentía inmune ante cualquier beso o caricia que el era capaz de provocar en ella. .-No me molestes en todo el día necesito entrenar, te veo en la noche. Bullma se queda casi sin reacción cuando el guerrero le hacia sentir todas esas sensaciones, no diciendo una palabra vio salir a su príncipe. No pensó en más así que Se dirigió a su trabajo.  
  
Todo el día se la paso trabajando en unos planos que le correspondía hacer, casi al atardecer, se retiro al taller a construir unos robots. Al terminar todo su trabajo se encontraba toda llena de aceite y sucia, decidió tomarse un relajante baño de tina, casi se quedaba dormida, de tan cansada no alcanzó a escuchar las pisadas de Vegeta, este por su parte encontraba muy tranquilo el lugar, justo paso por el baño vio que salía vapor de el. Supuso claramente que Bullma se encontraba bañándose, quiso proseguir su camino pero un deseo más grande que le decía que entrara a donde la chica. .-Rayos porque me tienen que dominar estas sensaciones!! Sin poder resistirse entro, se quito sigilosamente sus ropas, se paro frente a la bañera viendo que Bullma se encontraba recostada. En ese momento contemplaba su cuerpo, debido que esa noche no se habían podido apreciar bien físicamente. Bullma inmediatamente sintió la mirada se asusto y cubrió sus partes. .-Que rayos haces aquí Vegeta?? Sal de aquí no ves que me estoy bañando. Vegeta por su parte sonrió. .-No te cubras, no tienes ya nada que esconder. Bullma sorprendida por ese comentario y en lo que trataba de pensar en algo, el principie sayajin se meto a su bañera. .-Por lo menos debiste avisarme me asustaste!!!. .-No tengo porque pedir permiso a nadie. .-Bueno ya que estas aquí toma!!!!....- dijo estas palabras salpicándolo .-No hagas eso!!! Bullma quiso jugar salpicándolo, Vegeta no entendía porqué le divertía jugar así. Paso un rato en lo que Bullma disfruto compartir por primera ves un momento como ese, Vegeta por su parta se sentía muy relajado. Salieron del baño, cuando Bullma se notaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Vegeta sostenía una pequeña sonrisa. .-Es la primera ves que te veo sonreír. Al darse cuenta Vegeta que así pasaba a cambio rápidamente su expresión .-Claro que no mujer!!! .-mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. .-Hey Vegeta!!. .-Dime .-Quiero que duermas conmigo!! .-Para que rayos quieres que me duerma contigo? .-Por favor. Vegeta sin decir palabra se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, ella feliz lo abrazo por detrás. Esa noche la pasaron juntos, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondeaban de acuerdo al movimiento del aire, mientras que la luna se asomaba su brillantes en el dormitorio de la pareja, Bullma había quedado rendida y se durmió en el fuerte pecho de vegeta, decidió dormirse en ese lugar puesto que así se dormiría escuchando los latidos de su corazón, Vegeta la abrazaba mientras veía en dirección hacía la ventana.  
  
.-Me pregunto que tanta debilidad podrá causarme el tener estos sentimentalismos, debo encontrar una manera de deshacerme de ellos. .- volteo a ver a Bullma dormida tranquilamente.-pero al verla, muchas veces no puedo resistirme, maldición esta mujer me esta cambiando...  
  
Pasaron los días y los Brief regresaban de los Estados Unidos, Bullma se desilusionaba porque sabía que ya no podía compartir esos momentos mas con Vegeta porque sus padres se darían cuenta de que ella mantenía una relación, muchas veces pensaba que podría tener de malo, ella era libre de andar con la persona que ella amará, además pensó que sus papas no eran personas estrictas y tal ves aceptarían su relación con vegeta. Después de que los brief llegaron Vegeta regreso a su entrenamiento como siempre, casi no trataba mucho con Bullma aunque cuando lo hacía su trato hacía ella ya era un poco más diferente, ya no le gritaba. Esa tarde Bullma decidio interumpirlo en su entrenamiento. .-Vegeta puedo hablar contigo. .-Que quieres? .-Por favor tenemos que hablar Vegeta molesto porque lo interrumpió, decidió abrirle. .-Mas vale que lo que me tengas que decir sea bueno. .-Hay que grosero eres, para tu información es importante. .-Dilo de una buena vez. .-Vegeta como veras mis papas volvieron y bueno tu y yo casi no hemos hablado, ni visto mucho, dime que planes tienes? .-De que hablas, planes de que? .-Quiero saber si vamos a decirles a mis papás que tu y yo somos novios. .-Y para eso me interrumpiste para esas tonterías. .-No son tonterías para mi es importante saber que soy para ti. .-Ya te dije que eres mi mujer. .-No te atrevas a decirme eso que no soy ningún maldito objeto, no soy como las mujeres de tu planeta!!!. .-Entonces que quieres que te diga mocosa. .-Quiero saber que somos? Pero viendo que tu no sabes de lo que estoy hablando mejor me voy, quédate con tu estupido entrenamiento.  
  
Vegeta la tomo fuertemente del brazo.  
  
.-SUELTAME MAL NACIDO!!. .-Callate!! Nunca te han dicho que tienes una voz horrorosa. .-Que atrevido eres, eso pasa que una chica tan linda como yo se haya fijado en alguien como tu, suéltame cobarde!!. .-Yo te voy a dejar ir cuando yo quiera, y desde este momento te digo que tu me perteneces, no eres de nadie solo mía, entiendes!!, si tu quieres ponerle el concepto que quieras, si tu dices esa estupidez de que somos novios dilo, no me interesa, ponle el concepto que tu quieras!! No dejaras de ser mi mujer. .-Que dices? .-o acaso no quieres? .-me estas lastimando!!  
  
Vegeta la puso contra la pared mientras sostenía sus brazos.  
  
.-Dilo mujer dime que no aceptas lo que te digo? .-Eres un maldito!!! .-Entonces no quieres serlo? .-Bullma sorprendida miro sus ojos, esos ojos en los que se podía perder, Vegeta la beso apasionadamente tal ves con un ligero toque de rudeza, cosa que Bullma no pudo resistir, sus besos eran un mar en el que ella se ahogaba. Vegeta se separo de ella, sin dejarla de mirar. .-yo..yo.. no se que decir. .-Pues no digas nada mujer, mejor cállate. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y encamino hacia la salida. .-Ah y otra cosa te informo que saldré por unos días, voy a entrenar, aquí solo me distraigo mucho. .-Que dices a donde iras Vegeta!!! Vegeta volteo hacia su hombro. .-Tengo que entrenar arduamente, para lograr ser un SSJ, y ni tu ni nadie debe interponerse, además tu me distraes mucho. .-Esta bien entonces vete.. .-Vegeta Volteó por completo para ver que ella se encontraba algo afligida, se acerco tomándole la mano. Bullma sorprendida respondió. .-Que te parece si la pasamos juntos? Era inesperada esa respuesta por parte de Vegeta puesto que el jamás le había pedido algo. Mientras el la tomo entre sus brazos se elevo hacia el cielo llevándosela de esa lugar. Apresuro la velocidad, Bullma por la gran velocidad cerro sus ojos, puesto que era impresionante la velocidad en la que iban, hubo un momento en que ya no sintió el aire un fuerte disminuyendo poco a poco, logro abrir sus ojos y se encontraba en un lago bellísimo largo. .-Vegeta esto es extraordinario. Vegeta al ver que ella se encontraba contenta descendió. Bullma no dejaba de mirarlo así que lo beso fugazmente mientras el le correspondía de la misma manera, mientras que aquella noche era testigo del amor que hay se vivía. .-Te amo Vegeta, no te lo había dicho antes pero yo te amo.  
  
Paso un mes desde aquel momento tan especial, a pesar de que Bullma no podía olvidar esa noche que le causaba tanta emoción, extrañaba a su nuevo amor, alegre por vivir esa nueva experiencia con el y triste por su ausencia, se preguntaba casia a todas horas que hacía?, donde estaría?, si se encontraba con bien?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre quien le pidió ayuda para realizar la construcción de robot, Bullma suspiro profundamente y se dirigió ayudar a su padre entrando al laboratorio comenzó a sentirse mal, no dándole importancia se puso su bata de laboratorio. .-Bullma hija mira haber si tu puedes ayudarme con este robot!! Bullma tomo una herramienta, cuando se siguió sintiendo cada vez mas mareada. .-Hija estas bien? .-Si papá no te preocupes. yo..yo.o.- De repente su vista se nublo sin dejarla con alguna fuerza. .-Hija!! Bullma?? Que te pasa. Rápidamente llamo a su esposa para que hablara rápidamente al doctor.  
  
Momentos después, el doctor la reviso cuidadosamente. .-Doctor dígame que fue lo que sucedió? .-Bueno Bullma no es nada grave, lo que tu tienes es que estas embarazada!!. .-QUEEEEEE!!! QUE COSA HA DICHO USTED .-Te recomiendo que vayas a verme para ver seguir tu estado, ok, viendo esto me retiro y felicidades!!. Bullma quedo tan sorprendida por la noticia le alegraba pero a la ves no porque tal ves le traería problemas. Ese día su estado de animo era muy pensativo, sus padres le Preguntaban que era lo que tenía, porque el doctor no había comentado nada, Bullma pensó que no era el momento de que sus papás se enteraran que tenía ella. Paso todo un día y Bullma no salía de habitación reflexionando muchas cosas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica, su padre toco a la puerta. .-Bullma es para ti. .-Ya voy papa.. Si bueno? .-Bullma que alegría, como has estado? .-Yamsha!!... hace mucho que no me hablabas, si estoy bien y tu? .-Bullma no tengo mucho tiempo.. necesito hablar con Vegeta. .-Que pasa, vegeta no esta aquí? .-Tenemos que reunirnos todos apareció Frezzer nuevamente. .-QUE QUE HAS DICHO? Yamsha vas a ir? .-Si ya me voy!1. .-Por favor dime el lugar en donde estan. .-No Bullma no puedes ir!!. .-No me importa voy a ir de todos modos. .-Esta bien están en la región noroeste. .-Esta bien voy para allá. Bullma tomo uno de los transportes, y se dirigió hacia el lugar, sabía que Vegeta pudo detectar la presencia de Frezzer con facilidad, iba con la esperanza de poder verlo, y contarle la noticia. Rápidamente se aproximo al lugar encontrando a todos reunidos y desde lejos vio al extraño chico, quien logro apreciar que tan solo con su espada partió a frezzer en dos. Sorprendida por el acto decidió no acercarse, viendo de lejos a su amado Vegeta. Después todos los guerreros siguieron al extraño muchacho, Yamsha logro apreciar a Bullma y decidió acompañarla. Todos se dirigían hacía el desierto. .-Dime Yamsha que pasa quien es ese chico? .-No ha dicho quien es ni de done viene solo nos ha dicho que Goku regresara. .-Que!!1 es en serio!!!! No puedo creerlo, entonces Goku esta vivo!!!. .-Así es Bullma. .-Bueno que esperamos vamos a seguirlo.  
  
Por fin llegaron a ese lugar, Vegeta se encontraba también en si todos. Bullma no quiso acercarse mucho a Vegeta porque si lo hacía todos se darían cuenta que ella y Vegeta tenían algo, pensó que no era el momento adecuado para decirles o hacer algo, Vegeta por su parte le emocionaba verla pero era mas su deseo por describir que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar, Ya que había visto los tremendos poderes del chico y sentía su energía de Sayajin , era imposible , así que se limito mejor a descubrir que rayos pasaba en ese lugar. Para cortar la tensión del lugar Bullma se acerco al chico para descubrir quien era, platicar con el, al parecer era muy tímido. Pasaron muchas horas y el chico dijo que en cualquier momento llegaría Goku, efectivamente Goku llego, Bullma se emociono demasiado, aquel Chico se dispuso hablar con el apartándose de todos los demás. Bullma estaba curiosa por saber la situación , a la ves no podía dejar de mirar a Vegeta. No tardo el chico en hablar con Goku, este por su parte fue ha decirles a todos que pronto llegarían unos extraños robots, y que deberían estar listos. Antes de retirarse Goku miro a Bullma diciéndole felicidades!!! Guiñándole el ojo. Bullma se extraño al haberle guiñado el ojo y haberle dicho eso, vio como su amigo Goku, se retiraba con su hijo Gohan, Vegeta estaba dispuesto a retirarse. Krilin y los demás se despedían de Bullma, mientras se alejaban, Vegeta ya se había retirado, Bullma estaba dispuesta a seguirlo mientras Yamsha le interrumpió. .-Adonde vas a Bullma? .-Voy a seguir a Vegeta. .-Dime acaso tienes algo que ver con el? .-Si, y no le digas a nadie, yo quiero decirles a todos, por favor Yamsha. .-Perdóname Bullma, perdóname por haberte dejado sola, se que tengo la culpa, y no tengo nada que reprocharte tu decides con quien te vas a quedar, y dime tu lo amas? .-Si Yamsha lo amo. .-Hmm!! Ya veo. .-Te deseo suerte si no te vas rápido lo perderás de vista. .-Gracias Yamsha.- Al ver que Yamsha se sentía triste de saber la noticia no dudo en abrazarlo, el la abrazo como nunca antes la había abrazado. .-Te deseo mucha suerte, espero que nos veamos pronto .-Gracias Yamsha.- Bullma rápidamente subió al vehículo, tratando de no perder a Vegeta, A lo lejos se veía un diminuto punto, cosa que Bullma acelero aun mas para poder lograr alcanzarlo. Vegeta pronto se dio cuenta que una pequeña nave lo seguía. .-Ah rayos ahora que quiere esa mujer. Mientras lo penso mucho se detuvo, ella logro alcanzarlo más fácilmente. .-Que quieres porque me estas siguiendo? .-Vegeta por favor necesitamos hablar y quiero que e escuches!! .-Habla de una ves que tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo te atenderte. .-Escucha bien esto Vegeta y no te voy a pedir ninguna responsabilidad porque te conozco y se que no vas hacer nada, yo se que puedo sola con esto no necesito de un hombre. .-Ya no hables con rodeos, y dime de una buena ves que rayos quieres!!! .-Vegeta vas a ser padre, estoy embarazada. después de decir esto, Bullma quiso hacerse la fuerte se volteo y de sus ojos se humedecieron. Vegeta por su parte no se esperaba esa noticia. .-Que.. que has dicho mujer!!. .-Lo que oíste, estoy embarazada.. y se como eres no voy a pedirte ninguna responsabilidad soy una mujer independiente y hermosa, siempre he podido con todo lo que ha llegado a mi vida. Ahora di algo.. .-Que rayos quieres que diga, no me esperaba esto. .-Tenía la vana ilusión que te alegraría esta noticia pero veo que no.. bañada en lagrimas se sentó y se dispuso a gran velocidad alejarse del lugar. Vegeta le siguó con la mirada sorprendido y sin saber que pensar, se alejo del lugar para reflexionar bien las cosas. Pensó que tal ves no era tan malo tener un hijo puesto que su raza continuaría, y educaría a su hijo como todo un sayajin, a la vez no era el momento tenía que entrenar si quería ser el mejor guerrero y superar a Goku. Pensó repentinamente en Goku, Recapituló que el adopto muchas costumbres humanas, incluso a casarse y tener un hijo, y esto se contradecía a lo que el pensaba, los sentimentalismos te harán débil, entonces porque Goku era más fuerte que el?, Por un momento pensó que tal ves esos sentimientos en vez de hacerlo mas débil lo podrían hacer más fuerte. Decidió ir a espiar a Goku esa noche, oculto fácilmente su ki para que Goku no se diera cuenta de la presencia de el. Pronto llego al lugar pudo apreciar desde lejos la convivencia de Goku y su familia. .-Hay papá soy tan feliz que volverías te extrañábamos mucho. .-Si Gohan yo también los extrañe muchisismo. .-Si no sabes cuanto nos extraño!!. .-Hay mamá todavía sigues molesta con mi papá? .-Gohan es hora de que vayas a la cama ya es tarde. .-Si Gohan, Yo te acompaño. Goku como todo buen padre fue arropar a su pequeño hijo, cuando lo hizo le contó una de sus aventuras en el lugar en el que estuvo. .-Impresionante papá cuéntame mas!!. .-Gohan son muchas cosas si te las cuento todas ya no te vas a dormir. .-hmm .- el niño se puso triste. .-No te pongas así hijo aprendí muchas cosas de las cuales te voy a enseñar ya veras!!. .-De veras papá. Jajaja gracias!!! Vegeta vio claramente como el enano abrazaba cariñosamente a Goku, al ver esto quedo embobado en la relación que el mantenía con su hijo y sintió algo llamado envidia, vio claramente como Goku disfrutaba con su hijo ese momento, no tardo Gohan en dormirse, Goku acaricio la frente de su hijo quien le miraba tiernamente, Vegeta jamás había presenciado a lo que el llamaba cursilerías. Goku cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la recamará de Milk. .-Milk, Gohan ya se durmió. .-Ah si! ah que bueno. Milk traía puesto una delicada bata semitransparente la cual se notaba su delineado cuerpo. Goku la miro mientras ella se peinaba. .-Sigues enojada conmigo, perdóname Milk, perdóname por dejarte sola. .-Siempre lo haces Goku, tal ves debería acostumbrarme, porque ya nada puede ser como un principio?..-Terminando estas palabras Milk lloro recargándose en su tocador, Goku se acerco para abrazarla. .-Perdóname Milk, quisiera poder estar mas tiempo contigo y Gohan, pero así me conociste y así soy, no llores por favor.-Rápidamente Milk lo abrazo fuertemente. .-Tu sabes que te amo, y donde quiera que voy tu y Gohan están en mi mente y en mi corazón, no debes preocuparte por nada mas. .-Goku...es que .. .-Dijo estas palabras llorando. .-No digas nada mas Milk.- seco tiernamente sus lagrimas besándola cariñosamente y dejándose caer los dos en su confortable cama y a la ves haciéndose esa caricias que hace mucho que no se hacían, Goku no le gustaba ver llorar a Milk y cada ves que podía, la amaba de la manera más especial, para que ella sintiera que a pesar de su ausencia el no se olvida de su familia. Milk por su parte cada ves que Goku hacia eso era inmune porque ella pasaba muchas noches sola y necesitaba mucho de su esposo, cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran se demostraban su amor. Vegeta pronto vio como se amaban y recordó el momento en que beso por primera vez a Bullma. Se fijo como Milk miraba a Goku, y comparo la mirada de Bullma era de la misma forma. Pronto se apagaron las luces de la habitación. Vegeta se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, en su vuelo reflexiono de todo lo que sus ojos habían visto. .-Maldición!!! .-Lanzando una enorme bola de luz hacia el cielo..-en que momento me involucre en este asunto, yo un príncipe de gran categoría, envuelto en estupidos asuntos humanos.- Pronto se dirigió en dirección a la cápsula Corp.  
  
Bullma estaba en su habitación, con la luz apagada, pensando en la manera en la que criaría a su futuro hijo, a pesar de que el no se haría cargo, ella lo amaba y solo por eso, por ser ella una mujer fuerte estuvo mas que decidida a tenerlo ella sola, estaba segura que sus papas ala apoyarían en esta decisión, pero por el momento sentía tristeza por la reacción de Vegeta, no fue cuando en su ventana se vio a la luz de la luna una sombra, Vegeta asustada volteo rápidamente, vio que era vegeta, sorprendida corrió abrirle. .-Que haces aquí? .-Bullma podemos hablar? .-Que!! Vas a decirme que no lo quieres, si es así no es. .-Cállate mujer no vengo a eso, acércate vamos hablar pero en otra parte. .-A donde me vas a llevar! .-Cállate mujer o acaso quieres que tus padres oigan lo que sucede aunque a mi me da igual. Bullma no pudo aguantarse porque sabía que tenía razón, así que le dio la mano, el la cargo entre sus brazos, llevándola al lugar donde había hecho el amor por primera vez. Bullma a sentir que estaba en el lugar donde sintió tantas ilusiones no dudo en tranquilizarse mas. .-Entonces que has pensado acerca de este asunto. .-Me haré cargo junto contigo del bebe. .-En serio de verdad!!! .-Esta noticia hizo que Bullma estallara en felicidad.- de verdad estaras conmigo, entonces tu y yo vamos a formar una familia??,, JAJAJA QUE FELICIDAD. .-No te emociones muy rápido. .-Porque lo dices. .-Te lo explicare. Ese niño tiene sangre Sayajin, siendo mi hijo claro que heredara una gran fuerza, eso me hace sentir orgulloso, y puede ser que podamos vivir como una familia.- se volteo para ver de frente a Bullma y con seriedad prosiguió.- Pero no interpongas las cosas, no me hagas elegir entre tu y mi poder, esto no debe interferir en mis entrenamientos y tampoco tienen que estorbar en mis planes de convertirme en ele guerrero más fuerte, entiendes!! .-Eso quiere decir que si te diera a elegir entre nuestro hijo y yo, tu a quien elegirías. .-A ustedes no lo elegiría eso tenlo por seguro.- Estas palabras hicieron que Bullma sintiera una enorme tristeza. .-Entonces no sirve de nada si se que en cualquier momento me vas abandonar, tengo que tener miedo si todos los días voy a pensar que te vas y me vas a dejar sola, entonces no quiero nada de ti si así va hacer.- Quiso retirarse pero Vegeta le tomo de un brazo. .-Sueltame Cínico patán.-Dijo estas palabras en un llanto efusivo. .-No. no voy a dejarte ir..-Vegeta rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la chica y recargo su cabeza entre sus cabellos. No voy abandonarte, ese hijo que llevas es mío, lleva mi sangre, y tu eres mía también ya te lo dije, jamás voy abandonarte, pero no te interpongas en mi camino, en mis entrenamientos, en mis peleas, entendiste!! .-Vegeta tu me amas? .-.. .-Responde, tu me amas? .-Ah rayos!!! Si . si te amo maldición, pero no me lo hagas repetírtelo. .-Vegeta entonces puedo estar segura que no me vas abandonar? .-No no te voy abandonar pero tampoco abandonare mis entrenamientos, me entendiste.  
  
Bullma lo miro a los ojos, casi llorando de alegría. Supongo que vamos a casarnos. .-Que rayos dices. .-Es lo correcto.. .-No soy un hombre de compromisos ni amarres. Además esas son fanfarronadas humanas. .-Pero. .-No me hagas hacer las cosas iguales a Goku, no quiero parecerme a ese gusano, me entendiste.. nosotros somos lo que somos, y podemos vivir así yo no puedo ofrecerte mas de lo que no puedo darte.  
  
Bullma recargada en su pecho recordó que siempre lo han educado de esa manera, que tal ves en su planeta esas eran costumbres absurdas, no había nada que lo hiciera pensar diferente, además Goku se crió en la tierra es porque que adquirió esas costumbres. Recargada aun en su pecho lo que mas le gustaba escuchar era su corazón latir ya que así sentía que el iba a decirle las verdaderas palabras de amor, no era necesario que vegeta las dijera sabia a la perfección que el nunca se atrevería admitir algo relacionado con amor o cosas sentimentales. Acepto sin nada más, vivir con el y disfrutar de los momentos que el compartiera con ella además que su corazón al escucharlo latir le decía que jamás por cualquier momento que fuera, jamás la abandonaría mucho menos la engañaría, ella sentía que así sería. Por un momento estuvieron abrazados hasta que. .-Dime que Haremos? .-En cuanto a que? .-Como vamos a decirles a mis padres y sobre todo a los demás? .-No se ni me interesa!!. .-Tu siempre tan elocuente jaja.  
  
Paso un profundo silencio, solo el sonido del mar y el viento reinaban en ese lugar, no era necesario decir mas palabras, Bullma quedaba muy satisfecha con lo que ella sentía y los latidos que escuchaba en el corazón de Vegeta, este por su parte la abrazaba fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, algo que le gustaba era sentir la delicada y suave piel de Bullma cerca de la de el. El viento siguió soplando envolviéndolos aun mas en una sola sensación  
  
La sensación de amar...  
  
Continuara.  
  
Inspirada de la canción de Ashinayo de Jo Sung Mo.  
  
Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews espero que mi trabajo les haya sido de su agrado, Arigato.  
  
Atte. Chocolate Mitsu 


	4. Un Nuevo Integrante

Cap 4  
  
Un nuevo integrante.  
  
Bullma convenció a Vegeta para que estuviera presente en el momento en que hablaran con sus padres. Bullma tomo de la mano a Vegeta, este por su parte no tenía un gesto muy agradable. .-Papá, mamá, Vegeta y yo tenemos algo que decirles.- Vegeta se sentó con los brazos cruzados. .-Dinos hija que ocurre? .-Papá, mamá se que lo que voy a contarles les caerá de sorpresa!!. .-Ya dilo de una ves Bullma. .-Vegeta y yo somos novios!!. .-Que que has dicho, pero hija!! .-AHH que lindo, viste querido al fin se decidieron!!. Vegeta tenía una cara de extrañeza, pero no le sorprende puesto que ella así siempre reacciona. .-Y eso no es todo papas la verdad es que.. bueno vegeta y yo. vamos a .. Vamos a tener u bebe. Los padres de Bullma palidecieron ante la noticia. .-Jajaja hija que buena broma nos acabas de hacer verdad querida. .-No es ninguna maldita broma.- Replicó Vegeta. .-Ohhh hija es maravilloso, voy a ser abuela, jajaja.- La señora Brief rápidamente abrazo a su hija quien casi lloraba de la emoción. .-Pero Bullma que van hacer, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, supongo que se van a casar?. .-Ja,, que absurdo. .-Hay papá verás es que eso ya no esta de moda, ahora las parejas viven en unión libre. .-Pero Bullma hija!!. .-Querido si ellos así lo decidieron es porque ya lo platicaron, por una parte esta bien porque así se conocen más. .-Tal ves mas adelante Vegeta y yo nos casemos.- Bullma miro a Vegeta de manera picara. .-Ni lo sueñes Bullma. .-Que maravilloso hija ahora tenemos que comprar muchas cosas para el bebe. Que será, niño o niña? .-Hay mamá eso lo veremos después. .-Vegeta solo espero que tu y Bullma no se separen sería muy triste para el bebe crecer sin sus padres. .-El que no me case con Bullma no quiere decir que vaya abandonarla, ese hijo lleva la sangre de un sayajin, y por lo tanto no puedo dejarlos. .-Vegeta esas palabras me tranquilizan. tienes razón querida ellos ya están demasiado grandecitos para saber lo que quieren y ahora que serán padres mucho mejor.  
  
Los papas de Bullma se encontraban felices por el embarazo de su hija mientras que Vegeta no le daba importancia y seguía entrenando duramente dentro de la cápsula aumentada a 200ºG.  
  
Esa noche Vegeta regresaba muy cansado, Bullma se sentía tan feliz por las palabras que Vegeta había contestado al no abandonar a su familia. Bullma se sentía muy pensativa mientras se peinaba su cabello, de pronto Vegeta entro como de costumbre un tanto malhumorado, Vegeta comenzó a quitarse sus guantes y ropas, volteo y miro a Bullma quien tenia una semitransparente batita, la cual se le notaba demasiado todo su cuerpo, Bullma pensó que como era su primera noche como si fuera una luna de miel, así que pensó en algo mas sexy, Vegeta por su parte la miro fijamente, sonrojándose, pues Bullma se veía muy hermosa. Bullma: No me digas que te parezco extremadamente bellísima. Vegeta sonrió irónicamente.- Yo no he dicho eso. .-Se te nota en la mirada no es necesario que lo ocultes. .-Creo que eres muy vanidosa. Bullma pensó que tal ves necesitaría mas de su encanto para tratar que Vegeta fuera un poco mas sensible. Vegeta en cambio le atraía muchísimo el comportamiento que tenia bullma y aunque bien sabemos que el no es nada romántico, solo se paro de la cama mientras Bullma hablaba de su cabello, Vegeta le tomo el cabello y se puso a olerlo suavemente. .-Supongo que te atrajo el olor de mi shampoo verdad es que yo me. .- no pudo terminar la frase cuando Vegeta la tomo bruscamente de la cara besándola apasionadamente, Bullma ante la reacción de Vegeta siguió besándolo, caminaron hasta tocar la cama, Vegeta empujo a Bullma hacia la cama, ella quedo sorprendida mientras Vegeta se quitaba su blusa, Bullma sonrojada ante la manera de actuar de Vegeta, la sorprendía pero a la vez le gustaba esa forma de amar que tenia el, una forma sin palabras cursis, todo lo que sentía el se representaba solo con acciones. Vegeta sin sus ropas, tomo el lugar de hombre y la posición para comenzar y manejar su acto de amor, quitando rápidamente su delicada batita. Bullma no dijo una sola palabra puesto que en cada caricia y beso de Vegeta no era necesario decir nada, solo se dejaba llevar por todos los movimientos que el realizara. Comenzando así su acto de amor. Dentro de su bella forma de entregarse, Bullma tocaba la fuerte espalda de su amante con mucha presión, Vegeta al darse cuenta que a ella le gustaba estar tan cerca de el, desvió su mirada para hablarle al oído. Entre susurros.- Bullma Te amo, y voy hacerlo ahora y cada minuto. Bullma sorprendida por las palabras de vegeta quiso decir algo pero este la interrumpió con un beso sorpresivamente pasional. Así paso toda la noche, el fuego de su amor ardía en esa habitación. Pronto pasaron los meses y el embarazo de Bullma se veía cada vez más notorio. Vegeta regresaba muy cansado de su entrenamiento, cuando Bullma lo esperaba en la habitación. .-Vaya veo que fue un día de duro entrenamiento. .-Aun falta mas mucho mas. Vegeta se acostó sin hablar mas, cuando sintió los brazos de Bullma acercarse a su cuerpo. .-Vegeta..Oyes.. .-Si. .-Adivina que? .-Que quieres. .-Sabes tu hijo y yo tenemos antojos. .-De que rayos hablas. .-Quiero un pastel envinado y con mucho chocolate. .-Y a mi que? Ve a la cocina por uno. .-No es que no hay. .-Y que quieres que haga mujer? .-Quería ver si ibas por uno. .-Que rayos dices jajajaj estas loca!. .-Por favor Vegeta. .-No!! Cállate y duérmete. .-Vegeta si no vas olvídate que te voy a seguir amando. Vegeta soltó una risa entre burla e ironía.- Que cosa estas diciendo!. .-Lo que oíste y quiero que me lo traigas. .-Que rayos te pasa mujer, estas loca si piensas que yo el gran príncipe Sayajin va hacer lo que tu digas.  
  
Momentos después Vegeta volaba sobre la ciudad hasta encontrar una pastelería abierta. .-Maldición no porque tengo que hacer esto yo el gran Vegeta controlado por una mujer, jamás, si vuelve a hacer lo mismo juro que no dudare en terminar con ella. Paso un rato mientras que vegeta llevaba entre sus manos una caja, no tardo en llegar a la corporación. .-Lo trajiste, lo trajiste!!. .-Toma y no vuelvas a molestarme. .-Hay que emoción Vegeta, muchas gracias. .-Ya Cállate y cómetelo.  
  
Así fueron pasando los días, Bullma emocionada junto con su mamá salían de compras, veían distintos aparadores de accesorios para bebes, Bullma estaba llena de ilusiones por su nuevo bebe, pero por estar comprando se le había olvidado que era el curso de embarazo, y que era a las 6, rápidamente su mamá y ella llegaron a la corporación y Bullma se fue a buscar a Vegeta quien como siempre estaba entrenando. .-Vegeta, Vegeta abre ya es hora de irnos. .-Que cosa quieres mujer. .-Vegeta ya vamonos. .-Que rayos hablas? .-Anoche te dije que teníamos que ir a este curso. .-Que curso? .-tu no preguntes acompáñame. .-Yo no iré a ningún lado mujer. .-Si vas a ir Bullma al ver que Vegeta no accedería, lo tomo del brazo sin mas que el no pudiera hacer nada, Vegeta por su parte estaba a un grado de querer estallar en coraje. Pronto fue cuando llegaron y encontraron a muchas parejas. .-No se que rayos estoy haciendo aquí y para esta basura me trajiste. .-Es solo por esta ves, en este curso te enseñan a como debes actuar cuando nace un hijo. .-Que tonterías!!. .-Buenas tardes!!! Como están todas, bueno primeramente debemos aprender para que nos sirve este curso y como debemos actuar los afortunados padres ante el nuevo nacimiento de su pequeño bebe.  
  
Luego de la explicación , hicieron unos ejercicios el cual Vegeta se encontraba muy confundido de hacer las cosas. Las indicaciones que daban es que el papá tocara la pancita de su esposa para sentir mas al bebe, Vegeta dudo en hacerlo mientras que Bullma coloco su mano para que pudiera sentir esa sensación, cuando de pronto.- .-Vegeta sentiste so, el bebe esta pateando. .-Que? Vegeta sintió unas pataditas pero como era lógico no era un bebe normal era un sayajin. Al sentir como se movía su pequeño, vegeta sintió una sensación indescriptible, Bullma al ver la cara de sorpresa de su querido guerrero quiso colocar u cabeza en la pancita para que lo escuchara. En ese momento Vegeta sintió una sensación poderosa hacia su pequeño no dudo un instante que su hijo sería un gran guerrero, esto le produjo una gran sonrisa  
  
Así fueron pasando los meses hasta la llegada del pequeño. Vegeta aunque no lo pareciera se notaba muy nervioso. .-Maldición porque tardan tanto!. .-Doctor dígame como esta mi hija?. .-Bullma esta bien, los felicito por el hermoso niño que acaba de tener.  
  
Vegeta volteo de alegría al saber que su bebe fue niño, se aproximo para ir a verlo. .-Vegeta! Felicidades hijo vamos tenemos que ir a comprar puros.-replicó el padre de Bullma. .-Gracias. .-No es maravilloso ahh ya quiero ver a mi hija.-contesto la señora Brief-  
  
Vegeta se retiro para ir a ver a su hijo, mientras estaba buscando en las incubadoras una enfermera se le acerco. .-Disculpe usted es el nuevo padre, mire le mostraré cual es su bebe... mire es ese que esta en medio de los demás. es un bebe muy saludable y fuerte. Miro con atención para conocer a su nuevo bebe y cuando lo vio, se lleno de una emoción indescriptible, claro que los sentimientos de Vegeta siempre son internos así que solo lo demostró con una pequeña sonrisa, y con su típica postura de brazos, el bebe supo reconocer quien era su padre, y lo saludo, Vegeta en cambio quedo sorprendido pero a la vez reaccionó puesto que no le sorprendía, porque el niño era un sayajin, y debía tener muchas habilidades, al ver esto Vegeta colocó su mano en el vidrio que separa las incubadoras y el pasillo también en gesto de saludo, claro hacia esto porque nadie lo estaba viendo. Pronto el encanto de aquel guerrero desapareció puesto que llego la enfermera diciendo que se llevarían al bebe con su madre, lo invitaron a que la acompañara, Vegeta por su parte no replicó nada porque aun seguía dentro de el aquel encanto de ver a su hijo. Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Bullma ella se sentía recuperada, entro la enfermera con el bebe, Bullma se emocionó demasiado, lo cargo y la única expresión que puedo hacer es que de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de felicidad, su mirada hacía el bebe era una mirada profunda, Vegeta por su parte iba entrando a la habitación al ver esa hermosa escena entre Bullma y el bebe quedo sorprendido nunca antes había presenciado algo así, cuando Bullma volteo y vio a Vegeta esta le regalo una sonrisa con lágrimas aun en los ojos, Vegeta le regalo una leve sonrisa también se acerco. .-Vaya el enano es muy tierno y es no me gusta. .-No seas tonto así son todos los bebes, cuando nacen todos son tiernos. .-Eso no es verdad. .-Tu de seguro lo fuiste jaja. .-Yo tierno ja! No me hagas reir. .-Eres el bebe más hermoso que he visto pequeño... mm como te llamaremos. .-Necesita el nombre de un guerrero Sayajin. .-No claro que no sus nombres son muy feos. .-Insinúas que mi nombre es feo? Bullma solo le sonrió a esa pregunta.- Tal ves si fusionamos nuestros nombres o algo así podremos sacar el nombre del bebe, no crees. .-El enano se va a llamar como uno de mis ancestros. .-No quiero nombres horribles Vegeta te lo advierto. El niño comenzó a llorar, por los comentarios de sus padres. .-Ya, ya no llores. .-Tiene mucha fuerza al llorar, calla a ese enano. .-No le digas enano!! .-pues mientras no tenga nombre para mi es una enano. .-hmm , mejor no digas nada. .-BUUUAAAA!!!! DADADA ¡!! .-Hay ya ya deja de llorar, mira bebe que te parece si nos ayuda a elegir un nombre para ti. En ese momento el bebe dejo de llorar. Bulla sin querer recordó al chico extraño.  
  
"""""""""" .-hola y dime como te llamas? .-Lo siento no puedo decirte mi nombre. .-Bueno de donde vienes? .-Eso tampoco puedo responder .-Bueno debe haber algo que puedas responderme. Así eres de serio siempre. El chico extraño solo se sonrojo y Bullma le correspondió con una sonrisa.  
  
"""""""""""""""" .-Bullma que te pasa? .-Nada solo que me acorde de algo.. (tal ves si lograra adivinar como se llama ese chico, tengo mucha curiosidad). Bullma recordó el rostro del chico junto con su mirada.-(su nombre es.. cual es su nombre?) .-Ya esta que tal si le ponemos Trunks. .-Hmm suena bien, por lo menos no suena cursi, esta bien desde ahora se llamara Trunks!. Vegeta se acerca al pequeño niño, diciéndole.- Mira enano espero que hagas caso de lo que te voy a decir, espero que hagas honor a tu nombre y a la sangre que llevas dentro si no yo mismo voy a borrarte de este mundo, me entendiste enano saiyajin. El bebe por su parte lo miro extrañado pero al terminar el bebe solo emitió una linda sonrisa apretando una de las mejillas de Vegeta.- No niño suéltame!!!! Que te pasa. .-WUAWUAWUAWUA. .-Vaya tienes fuerza para estar tan pequeño.- Vegeta miro con "ternura" al niño y este respondiéndole con la misma mirada. .-Vegeta creo que ya estas sintiendo tu papel de padre. .-Bah!! no digas tonterías, el es uno de mis descendientes que desde muy pequeño entienda en que lugar se encuentra. .-Es un niño y ya veras que con el tiempo entenderás muchos sentimientos.  
  
Vegeta se dispuso a salir del lugar con los brazos cruzados con el orgullo por dentro tratando de apagar esos sentimientos nuevos, tratando de ignorar todo ello, pero sabiendo que todo eso era verdad.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que Vegeta congeniará mucho con su pequeño descendiente. Bullma por su parte estaba feliz con su nuevo niño.  
  
Por fin llego el día tan esperado. Faltaba dos días para el encuentro con los demás como según habían quedado Goku y los compañía. Esa noche Bullma espero a que legara Vegeta de su entrenamiento. Vegeta trato de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al subir las escaleras Bullma lo sorprendió.  
  
.-Vegeta!! .-Que haces tu amiga mujer? No deberías estar dormida. .-Espera necesitamos hablar. .-Esta bien habla rápido no tengo mucho tiempo. .-Vegeta se que mi comentario es absurdo y se que no debo de meterme en tus asuntos pero no quisiera que te pasara nada. .-No va a pasarme nada contenta!!. .-No, yo no quiero, soy capaz de acompañarte además tengo ganas de verlos a todos. .-NO!!! Tu no vas a ir a meter tus narices y te lo advierto. .-Vegeta yo. Vegeta bajo con dureza las escaleras y se acerco a ella con una mirada desafiante, tomándola del brazo y con rudeza le respondió.- Mira Terrícola obstinada tu te vas a quedar aquí en la casa cuidando a tu hijo y deja este asunto de hombres. .-Cállate yo quiero ir y estar contigo!! SUELTAME!!. Se soltó bruscamente de Vegeta. .-Mira inconsciente no te metas en mis asuntos tu no vas a ir y arriesgar la vida de mi hijo, entendiste niña estupida. .-Cállate no me hables así, yo soy libre y si quiero ir voy con o sin tu permiso. .-Pues entonces si vas a ir, ve tu sola pero no arriesgues la vida de mi hijo. .-No es solo uyo si no mio también.  
  
Vegeta no contuvo el coraje que tenia porque Bullma no escuchaba sus palabras. Y al ver que no podía encontrar la forma ni las palabras solo pudo reaccionar de la manera que el acostumbra hacerlo. La tomo de nuevo del brazo y la aventó al sillón encimándose en ella tomando sus brazos y con la otra sosteniendo sus mejillas fuertemente..  
  
.-Mira mujer tu eres mía y si yo digo que te vas a quedar te quedas, tu no vas a arraigas tu vida ni la d e mi hijo, son asuntos que no te incumben, eres demasiado terca y obstinada y esas cosas las odio entendiste, tu lugar esta en la casa y en la crianza de mi hijo, y si vas y te pasa algo juro que no haré nada para salvar tu vida, porque tu te lo buscaste. .-Vegeta me .. me estas lastimando,, SUELTAME!!.  
  
De sus ojos azules salieron lágrimas. Vegeta se sorprendió por esta reacción, tratando de evitar su confusión reacciono con un comentario que saliera del tema.  
  
.-Que todo lo arreglas con lágrimas. Se voltea del otro lado para evitar la mirada de Bullma. .-Porque tienes que tratarme así, conozco todas tus reacciones y se que a veces eres agresivo pero no te has dado cuenta que muchas veces tus reacciones pueden lastimar gente. .- Tu sabias perfectamente que yo me dedico a eliminar a la gente que me estorba. .-Pero yo te amo y se que no te estorbo si no ya me hubieras matado no lo crees!!. .-Vegeta sorprendido por el comentario miro a Bullma. .-Si voy o no voy solo quiero que sepas que te amo. Y solo con esta actitud me lastimas y me hieres, aun así te sigo amando, odio a veces decirte porque muchas veces puedo pensar que no te lo mereces, no mereces que yo te ame, tal ves si me eliminaras en este momento y aun muerta, tal ves te siga amando. .-Porque??? Porque vienen esos sentimentalismos, porque me amarías si aun asi te matara no entiendo. .-No lo sientes, tal ves nunca sientas eso por mi, no creo que tengas esa capacidad y muchas veces esa capacidad es la fortaleza que te pueda dar más poder para luchar, no creo que lo hayas considerado así. Tal ves se le diga el poder del amor.  
  
Vegeta apartándose.- No se tal ves nunca lo entienda, porque no soy terrícola.  
  
.-Goku tampoco y el ahora de seguro es feliz con su familia. .-Si tanto admiras a Goku porque no te vas con el. Vegeta se cruza de brazos intentando que el comentario no le afecte. .-Solo no puedes pronunciar un momento, solo un momento, te amo. .- No porque eso ya lo sabe. .-No es suficiente tienes que decirlo, quiero escucharlo. .-Sabes que te amo mujer. Vegeta se acerco a ella con una manera totalmente diferente de cómo se le había acercado desde el principio. .-Bullma lo miro tiernamente. Vegeta al ver la mirada tierna de su compañera, miradas ante las cuales no podía resistirse. Se acerco a ella lentamente tomo con su manos la quijada de la chica inclinandose dispuesto a besarla cuando.  
  
BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
.-Ese enano esta llorando será mejor que vayas yo estoy muy cansado. .-Esta bien Vegeta, pero supongo que ya mañana no te veré. .-Estas en lo correcto y tal ves no te vea durante mucho tiempo. .-Ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de vida. A no verte. .-Que bueno que lo admites.  
  
Bullma miro hacia lugar donde se dirigía pero Vegeta la detuvo. .-Antes de irme.. Sonrojado por lo que le diría.- quisiera . estar contigo. Bullma sorprendida por el comentario volteo a verlo. .-Claro que si no quieres más vale estar solo y que no me estén molestando.  
  
La chica le sonrió tiernamente, bajo de las escaleras y tomo la mano de Vegeta. .-Ven acompañe por favor. .-Que a donde me llevas mujer. .-Tu calla y ven conmigo.  
  
Vegeta y Bullma subieron las escaleras, Vegeta con curiosidad queria saber hacia donde lo llevaba. Cuando entraron al cuarto del pequeño. .-Cárgalo!!. .-No tengo ganas de lidiar con el enano. .-Cállate y cárgalo Vegeta. .-Ash!!! Esta bien!!..- Vegeta cargo al bebe y Bullma hizo que se arribaran a la ventana. Vegeta sin entender tenia cara de no saber absolutamente nada. Bullma en cambio abrazo a los dos y comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, la única luz que alumbraba la habitación era la luna. El bebe esta muy inquieto pero al escuchar la voz de su madre se a tranquilizó. .-Vegeta arrúllalo y míralo. Vegeta por tratar de entender lo comenzó a arrullarlo y lo miro, el niño al sentir la calidez de sus padres se estaba quedando dormido.  
  
Que rayos es esto, es tan agradable, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, acaso es por esto que Goku pelea tanto?? Serán estos sentimientos humanos los que hacen fuertes a los terrícolas?. Podrá hacerme más fuerte con estos sentimientos. Tal ves me pregunte si podré adaptarme y entender a estos humanos.  
  
Así fue que el último día antes del la pelea Bullma y Vegeta compartieron juntos aquel sentimiento, en aquel cuarto oscuro alumbrado por la luna.  
  
Continuara.  
  
PEEEERRDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONENME TODOS, por el rastrazo del capitulo lo que pasa es que tuve muchos contratiempos y no pude actualizar pero ya esta en línea afortunadamente agradezco muchos sus comentarios y espero que vengan a visitarme yo voy a seguir publicando no se preocupen. Y cualquier sugerencia la tomare en cuenta. Los quiero a todos.  
  
Sayonara. 


	5. La soledad de tu Ausencia

La soledad de tu ausencia  
  
Montaña Pao. .  
  
Milk:- Gohan Goku, vengan a desayunar!!!!!  
  
Goku.- Vaya milk huele muy rico y tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Milk.- Cuando no tienes hambre, siempre tienes hambre.   
  
Gohan.- Mamá!!! Que rico hmm!!!  
  
Milk.- Por fin vamos a desayunar como toda una familia normal, cuanto lo he soñado, espero poder desayunar todos los días, ya no hay monstruos ni nada que nos impida vivir como una familia.- No termino Milk de decir esas palabras cuando las miradas de Gohan y Goku quedaron en una interrogante.  
  
Milk.- Porque esas caras coman que no tenían hambre??   
  
Goku.- Milk este mira lo que pasa es que las cosas no son como tu crees.  
  
Milk.- A que te refieres?  
  
Goku.- Este… veras… mira…. Es que picolo se fue a las montañas a entrenar nosotros solo venimos por algunas cosas para nuestro entrenamiento, jejeje!!  
  
Gohan.- Mama?  
  
Mil tenia un rostro congelado y tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, replico con una voz….  
  
QUE DIJISTE GOKU??? ACASO ESTAS LOCO, NO ACABAS DE IRTE HACE NO MUCHO TIEMPO A OTRO PLANETA LLEVANTODE A MI HIJO, SOLO DIOS SABE CUANTO ESTUVE PREOCUPADA POR USTEDES Y AHORA ME DICES ASI NOMAS QUE TE VAS A LAS MONTAÑAS A ENTRENAR CON EL MONO VERDE DE PICORO!!1.  
  
Gohan.- Mamá calmate por favor, pronto regresaremos.  
  
Goku solo observaba los gestos de mil, y le dio mucha extrañeza, que siempre quería decir algo y nunca lo decía, esto se daba cuenta mientras Milk y Gohan discutían acerca de su partida. Al terminar el desayuno, Goku y Gohan, satisfechos se destinaban a partir, mientras Milk como acostumbradamente, abrazaba a Gohan y sobreprotegiéndolo, Goku se dio cuenta que en la mirada de Milk ocultaba algo.  
  
Goku.- Es hora de marcharnos!!.  
  
Gohan.-Si papá., Hasta luego mamá cuídate mucho!!   
  
Milk miró a Goku y no tardo mucho en voltearle la mirada, ni un beso o algún cariño que le diera una esperanza de volver a verlos. Goku quiso acercarse..  
  
Goku.- Milk ya nos…  
  
Milk.- váyanse ya se les hace tarde!!  
  
Goku y Gohan levitaron como acostumbradamente lo hacen y sobrevolaron el cielo con una velocidad muy potente, mientras que Milk rápidamente veía como desaparecían entre las nubes. Por unos instantes se quedo estática, sus ojos tenían ganas de llorar, pero, pronto retiro esas lágrimas. Regresando a la casa, cerrando la puerta y por un momento sintió el vació y la soledad, miro la casa muy sola.-Porque??, porque no puedo tener una familia normal, un esposo cariñoso, un hijo que juegue feliz… son cosas tan sencillas.. no tardo en tratar de entender las razones de el porque son las cosas así cuando sonó el teléfono, haciendo que Milk sobresaltara.  
  
Milk.- Bueno.  
  
Bullma.-Milk Hola como estas?, mira te hablo porque quisiera que vinieras a conocer a mi nuevo hijo, disculpa si no te lo dije antes pero fue todo tan rápido, vamos hacer una comida, por el nacimiento de Trunks y porque Vegeta se va el día de hoy a entrenar muy duro al espacio exterior.  
  
Milk: Ya veo me gustaría conocer al pequeño Trunks.  
  
Bullma.-Perfecto!, te esperamos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la corp. Capsule.  
  
Bullma.- Vegeta podrías cuidar a Trunks en lo que me arreglo.  
  
Vegeta.- Es mi día de descanso, ¡estas loca¡, ¿acaso piensas que voy hacerme cargo de ese enano?  
  
Bullma.-Eres un bueno para nada, solo te pido que lo cargues por un momento en lo que me arreglo.  
  
Vegeta.- Esta bien dame al enano, pero te lo advierto cualquier chillido y soy capaz de aventarlo.  
  
Bullma.- Si,si ya..ya  
  
Paso un rato cuando Milk llegó a la Corp.Caps.  
  
Milk que gusto, adelante, no tardaste mucho.- dijo Bullma.  
  
Milk.-No la verdad casi no hay tanto trafico.  
  
Bullma.- ¿Pasa algo Milk? Te veo decaída.  
  
Milk.- No es nada, no tengo nada…. Pero donde ¿esta el pequeño Trunks?  
  
Bullma.-Ah si déjame decirle a Vegeta que baje a Trunks, espera, VEGETA!!! PUEDES BAJAR A TRUNKS!!!!.  
  
Vegeta.- BAHHH!!! YA CALLATE MUJER!, NO LE GRITES AL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN, AHH PERO QUE MUJER TAN TONTA!!.  
  
Milk volteo a y vio bajar a Vegeta con el niño cargando entre brazos cuando en su mente vino un recuerdo..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Milk mira que pequeño y gracioso es!! .-decía esto mientras hacia brincotear al pequeño, la nueva mamá veía con felicidad a su esposo y a su hijo, sintió tanta ternura en su interior, mientras seguía viendo como Goku reía tan feliz, no pudo contenerse la chica y se apresuro abrazar fuertemente por detrás a Goku, el sorprendido miro hacia atrás .- eh que pasa Milk, porque lloras?  
  
Milk.- Es mucha mi felicidad al verlos juntos, los amo a los dos.  
  
Goku.-Milk!  
  
Milk.-No digas nada.- Goku solo sonrió y los nuevos padres abrazaron con todo el amor y ternura a su bebe.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Milk!!! HEY!! Que pasa? Mira te presento a Trunks?  
  
Oh, es tan lindo, no tan lindo como mi Gohan , jajaja.  
  
Vegeta.- Vaya, vaya, mire quien esta aquí, la mujer de kakaroto .- Milk lo miro despectivamente.- El se fue con Gohan y Picolo a entrenar a no se donde, porque no te largas con ellos?  
  
Vegeta.- Vaya hasta que hace algo bueno!, pero no le servirá de nada, porque yo soy más fuerte.  
  
Bullma.- ¡Vegeta! Dijiste que te ibas a comportar ante los invitados.  
  
Vegeta.-Bah CALLATE  
  
Mas tarde.  
  
Vegeta descansaba de bajo del árbol más grande de la corp, mientras Trunk dormía angelicalmente en su canasta, Bullma los dejo así cuando se dio cuenta que Milk se encontraba muy pensativa, no dudo y rápido fue a sentarse a su lado.  
  
Bullma.- ¿Que te ocurre Milk?   
  
Milk.- Nada es solo que recordé a Gohan de pequeño.  
  
Bullma.-Si, jajaja, .- Paso un silencio cuando una pregunta interrumpió el ambiente.- Dime Bullma ¿Cómo piensas vivir amando a Vegeta cuando sabes que algún día te va abandonar?  
  
Bullma.- ¿Qué, porque me preguntas eso   
  
Milk.-Dime que sientes a su lado, sabiendo que podría matarte?  
  
Bullma.- Noo claro que no, eso piensan todos, pero Vegeta es diferente, no creo que vaya abandonarme el sería incapaz, además no se como describirlo pero puedo sentir que el me desea, yo soy para el un sentimiento que lleno todo lo que el careció toda su vida, puedo sentir en sus besos, en cada caricia, cuando nos amamos, puedo sentir cuando me ama, es difícil describirlo pero es algo que me convence y me mantiene segura, que el nunca va a dejarme, a pesar de que es odioso y egoísta jaja .- Milk miraba a Bullma con gran sorpresa.  
  
Bullma.- Que pasa , tu no lo has sentido con Goku?.-Esa pregunta hizo que Milk se sorprendiera aun más, quedando enmudecida.- Vamos Milk dime por algo me preguntaste o me equivoco?  
  
Milk.-Bueno en realidad si.  
  
Bullma.-Cuéntame que pasa?  
  
Milk.-Es que al ver a Trunks recordé cuando Goku cargaba a Gohan, cuando vivíamos tranquilamente, me sentía convencida de que Goku nunca me abandonaría, pero todo cambio y el esta tan obsesionado en pelear y ganar, muchas veces pienso que se olvida que tiene una familia que lo espera, una esposa que espera verlo regresar, que espera convivir con el en el día y amarlo de noche.- una lagrima salio de su mejilla, Bullma sorprendida quedo callada.- Nuestro amor era tan inocente, íbamos juntos a todos lados y cuando caía la tarde nos sentábamos a ver el atardecer en lo que la cena estaba lista, yo cargaba al pequeño Gohan mientras el me abrazaba, cenábamos juntos y reíamos, ya sabes Goku siempre comía mucho, cuando Gohan se dormía, Goku y yo tomábamos un relajante baño, muchas veces jugábamos , todo era tan romántico y ahora solo adiós , cuídate, iré a pelear.- Milk apretó sus puños.  
  
Bullma.-Milk, tienes que entender que tu cuando conociste a Goku el ya era así, su pasión es el estar peleando, tu esposo es el hombre más fuerte del universo, no puedes evitarlo y se que es difícil para ti pero porque no hablas con el.  
  
Milk.- AHH por favor Bullma, el jamás entiende las cosas nunca lo entendería.  
  
SOLO RECUERDO ESE MOMENTO CUANDO……….  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Una vez mirando el sol caer, la chica arrullaba a Gohan para que se durmiera, Goku tomo el hombro de su joven esposa y juntos vieron caer el sol, hasta que el cielo se tornaba estrellado, luego sin decir nada en todo ese tiempo, algo interrumpió el ambiente.  
  
Te amo…. Te amo Milk.  
  
La chica volteo y sonrió ante las palabras de su amante.- Goku tengo miedo de que algo pueda separarnos.- el chico rió pequeñamente.- ja, como crees para eso estaré yo, para protegerte a ti y a Gohan.- Milk sonrío mirando fijamente a Goku y la pareja se dio un dulce y tierno beso, Goku tomo en sus brazos a su esposa llevándola a la cama, ya era muy noche, algo que le gustaba mucho a Goku era cargar a su esposa y llevarla a la alcoba , después sus manos comenzaban a tocarse muy lentamente hasta después se tornaban sus manos apretarse, los esposos se amaba solo con único y verdadero amor.   
  
FUE EN ESE MOMENTO TAN BELLO  
  
Eso es lo que sentí….  
  
Hace no mucho de esto…  
  
Lo siento como si fuera ayer…  
  
Milk.- Eso sentí, ahora que tu me lo estas contando.  
  
Bullma.-Milk!! No sabía que tu te sentías tan sola, no puedo creer que Goku se olvido de eso, no puedo creerlo.- De su rostro comenzó a salir una lágrima.  
  
Milk.-No se, lo siento como si fuera ayer, pero quisiera recordar la ultima vez que me dijo te amo, nunca te voy a dejar, y ahora que se fue solo adiós, nos vemos, cuando se que será mucho tiempo de soledad, la soledad que esta invitada en mi casa, es muy grande, ¡vaya! La esposa del hombre mas fuerte, la enojona que siempre le grita y se enoja con el y sobreprotege a su hijo, ahora llora por sentirse sola.  
  
Bullma.- Milk no digas eso, te entiendo pero deber entender que la paz del mundo y el que todos estemos bien, depende de Goku, supongo que ha de ser difícil, proteger al universo, ser padre, amigo y sobretodo esposo, no lo crees?, yo también he pesando, que Vegeta pueda dejarme, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no, tu solo confía en el, se que el y tu estarán juntos tarde o temprano, Goku entenderá lo que tu esperas de el y se que si no es en este mundo, o en este planeta, habrá otro lugar mejor, sin enemigos, sin nada, sin tabas, con toda la libertad, tu solo ten fe y no decaigas.  
  
Milk.- Vaya Bullma nunca espere oírte decir eso, pero tal vez tengas razón.  
  
Bullma.- Ahh ya se despertó Vegeta voy con el .  
  
Milk pensativa miro hacia el cielo.. .- Goku espero que algún día puedas entenderlo.- cuando volvió a mirar, Bullma y Vegeta estaban juntos.  
  
Ya cuando la noche arribo. Vegeta tenia que marcharse. Milk se encontraba cargando al pequeño trunks en la sala junto con los esposos Brief, Bullma tomo del brazo a Vegeta llevándolo al estudio.  
  
Vegeta.- Que te pasa Mujer?  
  
Bullma.- se que te iras ya, solo quiero decirte que te extrañare, que me harás mucha falta y que solo quiero verte regresar con bien, prométeme que regresaras.  
  
Vegeta.- Y ahora esas palabras!! Que te pasa mujer.- Vegeta comenzaba a ponerse irónico cuando Bullma se apresuro abrazarlo.- No me importa solo quiero verte regresar y que sepas que te amo.- Vegeta quedo sorprendido, y correspondió al abrazo cerrando sus ojos, permanecieron así por un largo instante.  
  
Vegeta.- Ya mujer! No me abraces tanto.  
  
Bullma.- jaja, tu eres el que me abrazabas.  
  
Vegeta .-claro que no yo solo.- no termino de decir cuando Bullma lo beso fugazmente, Vegeta tartamudeo pero luego de terminar ese calido beso.- es hora de marcharme.  
  
Bullma.- si iré por Trunks.  
  
Ya de camino a la nave Bullma se despidió con un largo beso de Vegeta, Trunks se encontraba inquieto.  
  
Vegeta.-es hora de irme ya. Y por favor cuida a ese enano.  
  
Bullma.- Trunks ya ves tu papá se preocupa mucho por ti y por mi así que vamos a despedirlo alegremente.  
  
Vegeta.-Bah!!!  
  
La nave se cerro y pronto fue despegando, Bullma miro como rápidamente se alejaba.  
  
AMOR MIO QUE TE VAYA BIEN, AQUÍ ESTARE ESPERANDOTE, HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE REGRESES ……  
  
Mientras tanto Goku termino su entrenamiento junto con Picolo y Gohan, se encontraban en una fogata terminando de cenar.  
  
Goku.-Gohan cayo rendido el entrenamiento estuvo demasiado duro para el.  
  
Picolo.- Es la única forma que tenemos para estar preparados.  
  
Goku.- hm sii.  
  
Picolo.- te ocurre algo?  
  
Goku.- no, ajaja creo que estoy un poco cansado, creo que iré a recostarme.  
  
Picolo.- hmm si mañana tenemos que ir temprano a entrenar.  
  
Goku.-jaja si bueno que descanses picolo.  
  
Goku se va a descansar pero se torno un poco pensativo, a su mente llego una imagen de Milk, cuando se despidió de ella por la mañana, no hubo gritos, ni regaños, se mostraba curioso por saber que es lo que quería decir.- hmm Milk no se veía como la de siempre, que le estará pasando ¿acaso estará enferma? ¿le dolerá algo?, hmmm cuando terminemos de derrotar a esos androides hablare con ella, ahora que lo recuerdo Milk ha cambiado mucho, no entiendo porque esta obsesionada con que Gohan sea un gran científico.- Mira a Gohan y ve que esta destapado, como todo buen padre se levanta para volver a taparlo, y lo acomoda.- Como has crecido y madurado Gohan aun recuerdo cuando eras tan pequeñito, tu crecimiento se debió a la llegada de los sayajin, me hubiera gustado poder enseñarte como se pelea, haberte entrenado, pero Milk es tan obstinada que no me dejaba hacerlo, sin embargo yo sabia que tu tenias una gran fuerza, lo presentía pero nunca me di cuenta de que tanta, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeño nunca olvido ese día, lo tengo muy presente, Milk y yo paseábamos contigo por el bosque, Milk se veía contenta, y se agarraba mucho de mi brazo, y me besaba, y por nuestra distracción, tu carriola se fue y te ibas a estrellar con un gran árbol, yo pensé que te había pasado algo, pero vi que tu solo utilizaste tu poder sin querer y sin saber, Milk ese día me preparó una gran cena porque pensó que yo te había rescatado, no quise decirle que poder tan grande tenías porque sabía que no dejaría que yo te entrenara.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Milk.- Oh Goku estoy tan feliz, por un momento pensé que Gohan estaría perdido, peor gracias a ti y tu increíble velocidad lo salvaste.  
  
Goku.- Ah….. si jajaja así es.   
  
Goku sin decir una sola palabra comió como siempre acostumbra, mientras que Milk le daba de comer al pequeño Gohan. Pronto terminaron de cenar y Milk comenzó a recoger todos los platos, por supuesto eran muchos.  
  
Milk.-Goku porque no vas a recostar a Gohan en lo que yo termino de limpiar.  
  
Goku.- Si claro vente Gohan.  
  
Gohan.- jajaja .papapapapap  
  
De camino a su recamara Goku jugaba con el pequeño Gohan, y pronto lo acomodo en su cunero, el pequeño al momento de tocar su reconfortable cama, se quedo profundamente dormido, Goku no dejaba de mirar a su pequeño dormir, le gustaba verlo aun el no entendía que sentimiento era, siempre que miraba a su pequeño dormido, le entraba un sentimiento de alegría, y en esos momentos recuerdo a su abuelo, cuando Goku era niño, su abuelo lo veía de la misma manera que el a Gohan.  
  
Goku.- A pesar de que no tenemos la misma sangre abuelo, somos tan parecidos, será que todos los cuidados y todo lo que tu y yo pasamos juntos, ahora lo reflejo en Gohan, supongo que así es, tal vez cuando seas grande, puedas explotar por ti mismo esa gran facultad que tienes hijo, puedo pensar que llegaras a ser más fuerte que yo, lo se.  
  
Cuando volteo otra vez su hijo se destapado, y Goku no dudo en volverlo a tapar.- Que duermas bien pequeño Gohan.- Goku cerro lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Gohan para no despertar al pequeño, y se dirigió a la cocina, encontró a Milk dormida en la mesa, en su mano tenia el trapo de limpiar.  
  
Goku.-Milk!, vaya que si esta cansada se quedo profundamente dormida, hmmmm……. No quiero despertarla.- Pronto quito cuidadosamente el trapo de su mano y la movió para poder llevarla en brazos, se dirigía hacia la recamara cuando a medio camino se despertó.  
  
Milk.-Eh, quee.??  
  
Goku.-UYY que mal no quería despertarte, lo siento.  
  
Milk.-no importa, esta bien.  
  
Goku acomodo a Milk en la cama, cuando estirando sus brazos en forma de que también le había dado mucho sueño a el, y apreso a recostarse, Milk por su parte comenzó a tocar su cabello, Goku somnoliento susurro.- Pasa algo?  
  
Milk.- No mi amor, es solo que te veo y veo a Gohan y solo puedo decirte lo mucho que me gusta mi familia, este es mi gran sueño, tu lo has hecho realidad. Te amo y amo a Gohan, ustedes dos son mis amores.  
  
Flashback….  
  
Goku.- No entiendo porque recuerdo eso jajaja, será porque te arrope como lo hice ese día, pero …. Milk …. Siempre quisiste eso, una familia..hmmmm ya me dio sueño mejor me duermo tengo que estar concentrado en mañana.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Montaña Pao.  
  
Milk llegaba a su casa se notaba afligida y triste.  
  
Milk.- Porque, porque he de estar triste, debería estar enojada, Gohan interrumpió sus estudios y Goku no ha buscado trabajo, no debo ponerme así, debo estar enojada..- después de esas palabras hubo un silencio, por un largo tiempo, solo es notaba el ruido de los grillos, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el silencio se fue haciendo grande para ella, poco a poco baja su cabeza, sentía como un enorme vacío se apoderaba de ella, pronto lo sintió y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir muchas lágrimas.- Porque, porque estoy llorando no debería estar llorando, yo no, jaja,¿Por qué lloro? Yo no debo llorar, pero… ¿porque estoy sola? ¿Por qué sentirme así? ¿En donde quedo tu familia?¿ Donde quedo?…..¿donde?…. ¿Dónde esta esa familia que amas tanto, el sueño de tu vida? ¿Dónde quedo todo eso?... No pudo seguir pronunciando más palabras porque el llanto la consumió por completo, no paro de llorar, su cuerpo debilitó en cada lágrima que derramaba, su cuerpo lentamente cayó al piso, y sus puños se apretaban cada vez más.- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como antes?, esto no debe afectarme siempre es así, siempre te quedas en casa a esperar o solo vas a verificarlo tu misma, eso puedes hacer!!.  
  
Quedo pensativa, aun sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos aunque ella ya no quisiera seguir llorando, pronto se dirigió a su habitación cambiándose de ropa, pensaba que iría a buscar a su familia y si su familia no podía estar con ella, por lo menos podía verlos, en ese momento las absurdas ideas de salvar al mundo y mantener la paz fueron borradas de su mente, siempre que pensaba que era para ese fin, siempre reprimía sus sentimientos de que las personas que mas ama no fueran. Pronto se apresuro y fue corriendo por el bosque tratando de pensar en que lugar estarían Gohan y Goku, iba dispuesta a encontrarlos con todo el coraje, adentrándose así por un lugar desconocido para ella, no percibió el peligro en que podía estar. Se decía que en ese lugar por la noche salía un murciélago gigante el cual, todas las noches bajaba a esconderse y por las mañanas regresaba a su cueva , Milk corría todo lo que ella podía, pero su suerte no fue buena porque el murciélago comenzó a perseguirla, ella volteo sorprendida, y vio que aquella bestia comenzó atacarla, pronto Milk logro safarse del peligro tratándose de enfrentarlo, pero los golpes de aquella bestia fueron mas fuertes, y ella ya no tenía la práctica que tenía antes, Milk trataba de seguir peleando, tal vez en un momento de desesperación quiso deshacerse de esos sentimientos que la hacían débil, peleando , pero no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con una piedra haciéndola caer, el monstruo comenzó a tacarla ella miraba aterrada solo alcanzo a gritar.- GOKU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras Goku dormía algo lo despertó de repente.  
  
Goku.-ahhgg!! Soñé que Milk estaba en problemas, estará en problemas, de repente trato de sentir la energía de Milk cuando percibió que s energía desminuía.- MILK!! Esta en problemas!!, tengo que ir ayudarla.  
  
Miles por su parte trataba de seguir combatiendo al murciélago, pero s vista se nublo y sus piernas tambaleaban , pronto el murciélago aleteo tan fuerte que el mismo viento la aventó de manera que se pego con un enorme árbol, cayendo inconsciente.  
  
Goku se apresuraba tratando de encontrar a Milk.- Vamos resiste Milk pronto voy a encontrarte.- Se apresuraba aun más, y se concentraba en que lugar podía estar, era difícil ya que su energía bajaba cada vez más, pronto logro visualizar el lugar donde pudiera estar y ese dirigió rápidamente. A lo lejos vio un enorme Murciélago y entre sus garras se encontraba Milk.- OH NOO!! MILK!!!-. Goku tomo más velocidad y al ver que no llegaría porque las garras de aquella bestia cortaban la respiración de Milk, Goku no tuvo otra opción de lanzar una bola de energía , pegándole a una de las alas, para que cayera aquella bestia, cuando logro hacerlo, Milk cayo y Goku rápidamente logró atraparla entre sus brazos, ella por su parte entreabrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Goku pero no pudo durar así mucho tiempo porque volvió a desvanecerse.  
  
Pronto Goku llego a la montaña Pao, no se explicaba como Milk fue a dar a ese lugar, mientras se hacia esas preguntas dejo a Milk en su cama, y rápido fue por unas compresas para curarla de todos los golpes que había recibido, comenzó a curarla cuidadosamente, ella abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Goku.  
  
Milk.-Goku!! Yoo..  
  
Goku.-Shh! No digas nada estas muy lastimada, no entiendo que hacías en ese lugar.  
  
Milk.- Es una larga historia pero la verdad es…  
  
Goku.-No digas nada Milk no agotes tus energías hablando.  
  
Milk.-Goku!.  
  
Goku.-Ya estoy aquí, nada te sucedió, todo estará bien.  
  
Milk.-Te… te amo.  
  
Al decir esto ella quedo inconsciente, mientras que Goku curaba todas sus heridas, al parecer la noche se tornaba cada vez mas clara, era el indicio de que ya iba amanecer, por su parte Goku, sabía que no podía quedarse, así que solo trato de que Milk estuviera bien, la miro detenidamente.  
  
Goku.- Sea lo que haya sido, me gustaría saber que te paso Milk, espero poder platicar contigo pronto.- su mano toco el rostro de Milk entregándole una caricia que recorrió todo su rostro. Después se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
Pasadas las horas Milk despertó y encontró que estaba curada de algunas heridas, en ese momento llegó su papá.  
  
Hija querida!!! Que te pasó llame anoche y no contesto nadie pensé que sería buena idea venir, que te pasó?   
  
Milk.- Nada papá solo me caí y me di unos cuantos golpes.  
  
Milk se aproximó a la ventana y mirando hacia el cielo, se puso a pensar.  
  
Goku en realidad estuviste, no fue un sueño, en realidad estuviste cuando te necesite, cuando estuve en peligro, se que estas entrenando muy duro y que esa es una de tus metas, alo mejor fue un poco egoísta de mi parte, anteponer mi sueño, tu viniste y me salvaste, tal vez ya no podamos vivir otra vez, esos momentos, o tal vez los podamos volver a vivir en otra ocasión o tal ves en un lugar mejor, lo que me hacia feliz en ese tiempo es que los 3 estábamos juntos y éramos felices, por eso luchas, por eso peleas, para que la felicidad vuelva a estar con nosotros otra vez, para volver a vivir juntos como una familia, entrena mucho, y derrota a las personas que perturben la paz, pero aunque se que no actuare con mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque no lo demuestre, no lo haré, porque siempre he estado en contra de que tu pelees y así será, yo por mi parte, estaré aquí esperándote, porque yo…….. te amo.  
  
Mientras terminó de pensar lo que verdaderamente sentía, se asomo más a la ventana, y solo pego un grito.   
  
ME ESCUCHAS GOKU YO TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku por su parte sintió la voz de Milk, distrayéndose de su entrenamiento.-  
  
Picolo.- Hey que pasa Goku,?  
  
Gohan.- ¿Papá?  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa, Goku solo contesto.  
  
No pasa nada, sigamos entrenando.  
  
Tengo que seguir entrenando, para poder enfrentarme con el mal que se aproxime, Milk espero que te encuentres bien…….  
  
CONTINUARA…  
  
Hola a todos perdonen el retraso de mi fic como siempre, jeje, no es que la verdad mi salud se vio afectada y me fue imposible siquiera escribir algo, pero por fin después de salir de la cuarentena por fin tengo la fuerza de seguir escribiendo espero que les haya gustado y que les siga gustando.  
  
En este capitulo hice hincapié en los sentimientos de Milk, ya que Vegeta se iba a entrenar en el espacio, pues no podía estar con Bullma, así que me centre en que lapso de tiempo Goku se va con Gohan y que siente una esposa, al ver que su familia no esta, sentirse sola, quise enfocarme, se me hizo buena ida, en fin espero publicar el próximo, un saludo a todos.  
  
Cuídense mucho.  
  
Sayonara ==


End file.
